The Second Sassenach
by ClaireEmFraser
Summary: Claire has a younger sister that falls through the stones with her. What will happen to the story now? Claire/Frank Jamie/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything other than my OC. All the rest is the property of Diana Gabaldon and the producers and writers of the TV show Outlander. I just like to play!

People disappear all the time. Young girls run away from home. Young children stray from their parents and are never seen again. Housewives take the grocery money and a taxi to the train station. Many of the lost are found, eventually, after all disappearances have explanations. Usually.

It was 6 months after the end of the war. Frank, Claire and I were on holiday in the Scottish Highlands. For Claire and Frank this was supposed to be a second honeymoon, but I knew that it was more of Frank's desperate way for them to reconnect after spending just 10 days together over the last 5 years. They were practically strangers to each other as was I. We were all completely unfamiliar with the new people we had become after being separated by the global war.

On September 1st 1939 the United Kingdom had declared war on Germany. My sister Claire had immediately joined the British army to serve as a field nurse. Her husband Frank, from what Claire had told me, was given a position in British military intelligence. Claire would not expand further on exactly what that meant, but was forthright with the details of her own deployment and duties. I being a child of fourteen at the time, was evacuated from London along with most children and mothers of young babies, as it was expected that bombings would be targeted at London to destroy the armament factories. Claire had insisted I leave London as she was to be deployed shortly and Frank would not be around to care for me either due to his duties. I resented the fact that they thought I could not take care of myself, I was not a helpless child. As Claire was my primary guardian after the death of our Uncle Lamb, she had the final say. One day in early September she had walked me to the train station, I was allowed one small suitcase with clothing and things for washing and food for the journey, I was also allocated a small box containing a gas mask. Claire had pinned my name onto my clothes and had kissed my cheek, given me a hug and promised that we would see each other soon. She had lied.

For a short time, I was allocated a position with older couple in the lowlands of Scotland they were famers and clearly needed the money that came to them from being a host family. They were pleasant enough at first but it was clear they needed help with the day to day running of the farm. I remember finding it strange that they had requested girls as surely boys were more suited to the tasks required. Soon I came to realise that the only reason they had taken the two of us in was to act as their slaves. We were worked to the bone day in and day out with the running of the farm, cooking, cleaning, and farm chores and any other little task that could be thought up. The girl placed with you, Dot as you had come to know her, struggled with the physically demanding tasks. We were beaten often for not completing a task to the master or mistress'; they insisted you call them this; satisfaction. Dot also fell pregnant during this time with the older bastard's spawn. You were sorry for Dot but grateful that you were shorter and a late bloomer. At fourteen years old you remained physically more childlike then a girl on the cusp of womanhood. When a billeting officer got word of our situation we were both removed, Dot was returned to her parents in London and I was returned to Frank. It was clear to me that Frank was much changed in just the year we had been separated, while he was sorry for what had happened to me he was very distant. He assured me that Claire had been made aware of my current situation but was not permitted to take leave at present. I spent some weeks in the hospital before Claire was finally permitted to come and visit me, I had been recovering physically from my wounds and putting weight back on after being denied much food for the last year. Once I was well enough to be discharged Claire was forced to return to her nursing position and due to the sensitive nature of Frank's work I was not permitted to stay in London. I was therefore taken to Liverpool and shipped off to Australia for the remainder of the war. Hundreds of us were loaded onto a ship bound for Melbourne, most going to distant relatives. Frank had managed to secure you a position with a relative of a colleague of his. I was assured that everything had been checked out and that I would be safe. Letters were few and far between and became scarce as the people writing them became strangers separated by circumstance and a vast ocean.

When I returned to England in 1946 I was a woman grown, no longer the awkward child I had been. Claire and Frank were waiting for me and the distance and awkwardness between all three of us was palpable. I was used to Claire and Frank's open affection for one another and quite often amorous displays. They were used to a child, not the woman I had become. The gap between the two of them seemed the distance of the ocean I had just crossed. We spent a few months trying to regain some semblance of a normal life. Claire was busy trying to make it look like she was content with playing house. I couldn't bear to be idle and inspired by Claire's stories of combat nursing, had decided to take up a nursing program at the hospital. Claire had helped me to hone some skills in the field and I could tell just how much she missed her job. I knew she would never be happy to play the role of housewife but she was trying for Frank's sake. Frank had recently been offered and accepted a position as a history Professor at Oxford University.

It had been Frank's suggestion that they take a trip; a second honeymoon he had called it; and he began to come up with a list of possible destinations that were not full of the post war jubilation. Frank had mentioned a reverend he had been in contact with in Scotland regarding his family genealogy project that he had thrown himself into since the end of the war. The reverend lived in the Scottish Highlands near Inverness and had a large collection of memorabilia from the Eighteenth century, into which Frank had a particular interest in some officer ancestor of his. Frank had been corresponding with the reverend for some time and had been planning a visit anyway so it was settled to Inverness they would go. It was Claire's suggestion that I accompany them, stating that I could do with a holiday, before starting my position at the hospital. She had little interest in Frank's genealogy project and while desperate to reconcile with a husband she barely knew, she had wanted someone around while he was conducting research with the reverend. While Frank was not keen on me intruding on their trip he had instantly extended an invitation to you as he would do anything to make Claire happy, and so you found yourself unpacking your suitcase in a small bedroom at Mrs Baird's bed and breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We had been in Inverness for no more than a week. Claire and Frank had been off at the reverend's house almost constantly while I ambled around the countryside exploring. It was mid-morning when there was a knock on my door.

"Evie sweet heart?" Claire said through the door.

"Yes Claire, you can come in." She swung open the door and took a seat on the bed. I was slouched in the chair reading a novel I had found in the bookshelf downstairs.

"I was wondering if you'd made it up to the standing stones upon Craigh na Dun, in your little exploring?" She asked me.

"No, I had intended to borrow a bicycle from someone but I haven't managed it yet. It's a little far to walk." I answered.

"Would you like to accompany me? Frank has gone off to the reverend's again, more research." She sighed. "We went to Craigh na Dun this morning and watched a druid ritual before sunrise. I saw a flower that I would like to collect a sample of. Come please, I have the car, and we have hardly spent any time together this week."

Not my fault you thought. In truth, your ramblings about the countryside had more to do with trying to ignore the rusty bed spring noises from the room next door, Claire and Frank's renewed attempt to start a family you gathered.

"And why aren't you accompanying him today?" You asked. "And what's this about druids?"

"There's only so much one can hear about Captain Jonathan Randall. Come on, I'll tell you about the druids along the way."

On the drive, Claire regaled you with the fantastic story of what they had witnessed that morning. I could hardly believe that there were still women practicing the pagan ceremonies of their ancestors in this century, though you supposed it did explain several of the things you had seen around town and Frank had said they were quite a superstitious lot.

"...and the reverend's house keeper Mrs Graham leads the circle. She reads palms and tea leaves too."

"Wait she works in the reverends household and she's a witch you say?" I exclaimed.

"Here we are." Claire said as she pulled the car over. I got out of the car and gazed around. "It's just up here a little way."

I followed her through the trees and brush to the bottom of a small hill. Atop the hill were large pillars of stone forming a rough circle, with the largest pillar in the centre.

"Well it certainly is an impressive sight. How do you think such things came to be here?" I asked. I noticed there was a slight buzzing noise coming from somewhere near. Claire walked over to one of the stones forming the outer circle and bent down to examine some small purple blooms at the base.

"Frank said they were carried here by…" She trailed off. A sudden burst of wind came upon us ruffling our hair and skirts. "Can you hear that?"

We were both drawn to the almost deafening buzzing noise which appeared to be emanating from the central pillar. The noise was frightening but at the same time drew you in. I suddenly found myself standing next to Claire in front of the central pillar, I hadn't intended to walk towards it but somehow my feet had carried me of their own accord, just as I was now unable to stop my hand from rising to touch the stone. I was just able to clasp onto my sister's hand as I felt the sensation of cold stone under my palm. The noise increased exponentially to the point where it was completely overwhelming. The stones were screaming. It felt as if my body had taken complete leave of all other senses so overwhelmed it was by the deafening noise. I suddenly felt as if I were falling but at the same time I was aware I was standing still. I don't know how long it continued for or when or if I had lost consciousness, I just gradually became aware that I was lying on the ground in front of the stone. I sat up and hastily scooted myself backwards until I felt as I were a safe distance from the stone. I gazed around, everything appeared to be the same. Claire, I thought suddenly and looked around for my sister. I heard a groan and saw her standing herself up from near the central stone.

"Claire, get away from there." I cried, scared for her. I slowly stood myself up, my head spinning, I felt nauseated.

"Evelyn, are you all right?" She came running over to me and took my face in her hands checking me over for any sign of injury. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I have no idea, but let's never do it again!" I exclaimed, I wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. I never wanted to experience such a thing again.

We tried to gain our bearings and then headed in the direction of the car. The foliage of the woods was thick and kept snagging my skirts and scratching my legs. We paused when nothing seemed familiar and then began in a different direction. The bloody car had to be here somewhere. We were wandering around lost, nothing here looked the same as before, I could find no familiar landmarks. Surely, we should have found the car by now, or at least come to the road, or had some view of Inverness to lead us in the right direction, even if we did have to walk. We had just changed direction again when the sound of a gunshot rang out through the woods.

Please review, pretty please. I can see I have a few people following this story but I really would like a few comments on what you think so far. Not much to go on yet I know but at least to let me know your interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again I don't own anything except my OC.

The sound of the shot was soon followed by another. I turned to the sound and saw men in the distance running as if being chased, oddly the were dressed in kilts. Well this was the highlands of Scotland I supposed. Though what perhaps was stranger still was the dress of men chasing them, they were garbed in red coats and were carrying muskets.

"What do you think that's all about?" I asked turning to Claire to see if she had any idea. She looked just as confused as I was.

"Well I suppose it must be a film, or perhaps a re-enactment group." She stated. I agreed with her, relieved by her perfectly reasonable rationalisation.

Claire was soon proven wrong however when upon spying us through the trees, the men in the red coats turned their muskets on us and fired.

"They're bloody using live ammunition. Run." Claire said grabbing my hand and pulling me along. We ran through the trees and brush, the ground started to slope downwards and Claire tripped pulling me down with her. Another shot fired and hit the ground behind us, we quickly scrambled back onto our feet and began to run again. The skirts of my dress caught on trees and bushes as we ran through the woods tearing. My knees and shins were scraped and bleeding but still we ran on. These red coats whomever they were, were not giving up clearly hell bent on killing us. I was so confused; did I have a concussion? But why then could Claire see these men too. A dream that's it I thought, this is all a dream and shortly I would wake back up in my bed at Mrs Baird's bed and breakfast. We came to a small clearing with a stream running through it. We stopped suddenly when directly in front of us was a man in a red coat, he stood up upon seeing us emerge from the bushes. He was startlingly familiar to me.

"Frank?" Claire cried. "What the devil are you doing?"

The man surveyed us, he had the oddest look in his eyes as he scanned both of us from the ground up lingering on our exposed legs. I came to the realisation that this was not Frank, he had never looked at me in such a way before.

"You're not Frank." Claire spoke as if reading my mind. She grasped my hand tightly and pulled me behind her.

"No madam, I am not." He replied.

We retreated a few steps as he stalked towards us.

"Who are you?" I inquired peering around Claire. If it was not Frank this man could certainly pass for his twin. He seemed oddly amused by the situation.

"Jonathan Randall Esquire, Captain of his majesties eighth dragoons." He paused and then seemed to mockingly say "At your service ladies." My mind instantly flew back to Frank's ramblings over our dinners the last week about his ancestor Captain Jonathan Randall. I turned to look at Claire who appeared to be as confused and wary of this man as I was. He again made move towards us and I was so frightened, I tugged Claire's hand and made a run for it. We darted off to the right, jumping over fallen logs and branches scratching my face and snagging in my hair. We soon came to the bottom of a small cliff, the stone jutted straight up and there was no hope of climbing it. We were trapped. I felt the cold metal as the captain slid his blade alongside my throat. Rough hands grabbed me and pulled me to him. My back rested against his chest the blade still held at my throat. I began to panic and struggled wildly against him. This seemed to both amuse and arouse him as I became aware of his stiffened member against the small of my back. This made me panic even more but I froze in fear as I thought of poor Dot and what had happened to her. I couldn't move or focus on anything except the memory of her when she would come back to our room beaten and raped. He looked directly at Claire as he ran his free hand over the front of my dress pausing to squeeze each breast.

"Claire its ok." I sobbed. "Just run."

"Aahhh a brave one she is." The captain mocked. "You'll stay exactly as you are and answer my questions." He directed at Claire. "Now, who are you?"

"My husband's waiting for us." Claire tried. "He'll come looking if we're not back in ten minutes."

"Madam do you think me a fool." He tightened the blade against my throat. "I suggest you do not try my patience, Answer me! Who are you?"

"Please, please just don't hurt her. My name is Claire, Claire Beauchamp."

"And this delightful young woman is?" He said placing a hand against my breast once more.

"Evelyn Beauchamp." I looked up at Claire as she said my name coming somewhat to my senses. I tried once again to make eye contact with Claire.

"Sisters then." He concluded rightly. "You see I am wondering what two ladies such as yourselves are doing wandering the woods in such a state of undress. Are you whores madam? Who are you with?" He paused for an answer, when neither Claire nor I spoke to answer his question he ripped the front of dress so my breasts were exposed to Claire. "You'd be wise to answer my questions. My patience is not infinite. Who are you with and how did you come to be here?"

"Get away from me you bastard." I said and began my struggle against him in earnest. He snickered at this and keeping the blade against my throat moved his hand to the front of his pants and began to un button them. I stepped backwards hard onto his foot and his blade nicked my neck as he stumbled. I turned and kneed him in the privates it only stunned him momentarily before he grabbed me again. He threw me sideways and my head struck a rock and then I knew no more.

Hope you enjoyed please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

Claire POV

Evelyn's body slumped on the ground like a sack of potatoes. She had taken a hard hit to the temple and I could see blood oozing from a wound on her head.

"Evie" I screamed she didn't move or respond.

Captain Randall's attention turned to me and he stalked forward and placed his sword to my throat. "Shall we try those questions again Madam." He said calmly as if nothing at all had happened and he hadn't just been molesting my sister in front of me. I spat in his face and he struck me with his fist.

The was a noise from above and suddenly Captain Randall was on the ground underneath another man. Before the captain could even register what had happened or put up a fight he was knocked out by the hilt of a sword. My rescuer quickly got to his feet. He was filthy but I recognised him as one of the kilt wearers fleeing the red coat men.

"Ruith" He urged gesturing for me to come with him. "Ruith" He said again and gestured when I failed to move.

"I can't just leave her here." I cried running over to Evie. She was pale but the bleeding had slowed and she was still breathing. "I think she's just knocked out. But this wound needs more attention." For a moment, I was convinced he would just leave us here. He looked between Evie and back in the direction the red coat men were coming from.

"Ah Christ woman." He exclaimed. He came over to us and picked up Evie. Noting wear his gaze had gone I quickly arranged her dress to cover her breasts, rescuer or not he didn't need to be seeing her like that. He threw her over his shoulder and grabbed my arm pulling me along. We ran for a while darting through the bush until we came to a horse tied to a tree. He threw Evie up over the front and mounted behind her then pulled me up in front of him. He reached around me and pulled Evie upwards so she was slouched backwards with her head resting back on my chest. He wrapped his arms around me and locked his elbows to grasp the reins and urged the horse into a canter.

"Hold onto 'er." He said. I grabbed Evie as much as I could to prevent her from falling, she was still out cold. We rode for a while until we cleared the woods and came to a small cottage.

"Where are we?" I asked. He didn't offer any answer. He dismounted and tied the horse to a tree with many others grazing around it. He eased Evie out of my arms and began to carry her toward the cottage. I dismounted clumsily and followed him. As we came through the door I was immediately confronted with the sight of several more kilted men. My rescuer slammed the door behind us with his foot and laid Evie carefully a straw bed. The men began speaking in a language I vaguely identified as Gaelic as I checked over Evie. The bleeding from her wound had stopped, I hesitated to ask these men for any bandages as I was sure anything they had was as filthy as they were. All the men in the room were staring at us, some with curiosity, others with leers. I noted my dress was torn in several places, nothing important was showing and I made sure Evie was as covered as she could be by the remains of her dress.

One of the men stood up from his stool and walked over to me. I stood up and stared him down determined not to be intimidated by his size. He grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me closer to the fire light.

"Come 'ere then lass, lets 'ave a look at ye." He commanded. I instantly took him as the leader of this strange group of men. "What's yer name?"

I decided to continue using the name I had given Captain Randall "Claire. Claire Beauchamp and just what do you think…"

"You say you found 'er?" He cut me off turning to address our rescuer.

"Aye." The rescuer said and then continued. "She was havin' words wi' a certain captain of dragoons wi' whom we are acquainted. There seemed to be some question as to whether the lady was or wasna a 'hoor. She wouldna leave the other behind so I brought the twa o' them"

"I see." The leader spoke turning to me. "And what was the lady's position in this discussion?"

"I am not a whore." I said firmly.

"We could put her to the test." Another man said jovially from the other side of the room while another giggled stupidly.

"I don't hold wi' rape." The leader said. "And we've no time fer it anyway."

"Dougal, I've no idea what she might be or who, but I'll stake my best shirt she's no hoor." The rescuer pronounced eyeing me carefully.

"We'll puzzle it out later." Said Dougal turning away from me and walking over to a man hunched over on a stool. "We've a good distance to go tonight and we mun' do something about Jamie's arm first."

I thought of escaping but I had no idea where I was, and trying to find the road back to Inverness in the gathering darkness felt like a fool's errand. Evie was clearly injured and I had no hope of being able to carry her.

"Out o' joint, the poor bugger." I heard Dougal say of the young man seated on the stool. "Ye canna ride wi' it like that can ye lad."

"Hurts bad enough sittin' still." Jamie spoke for the first time. "I couldna manage a horse."

"There's no help for it then." Another spoke. "We'll have to force the joint back inta place."

"Aye." Jamie agreed. The wisest course of action would have been for me to turn back to Evie and keep my head down and my mouth shut and wait for whatever search party Frank must have mustered by now. My rescuer handed Jamie a flask and he took a hearty chug before handing it back.

"Hold him" Dougal said and I stared on horrified at their attempt to get in arm back into place.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted walking over to them. One of the men pulled his knife out and brandished it at me. "Stand aside at once. You'll break his arm if you do it like that. You have to get her bone of the upper arm in the correct position before is slips into joint." I adopted my best nurse matron voice. Dougal took a couple of steps back allowing me to approach my patient. Jamie looked surprised but didn't resist when I grabbed his wrist.

"Hold him still." I instructed the men standing behind him. My rescuer wrapped him arm around Jamie from behind bracing him with his shoulder to hold him firmly in place. I pulled the wrist up and forced his elbow in. Jamie grunted and began panting hard. "This is the worst part." I used considerable force to bring his arm around in front of him forcing the joint back into place. Suddenly the joint gave a pop noise as it slipped back into place. Jamie stared up at me amazingly.

"It doesna' hurt anymore." He exclaimed.

"It will." I told him knowing that at the moment he was feeling relief, but that the pain would set back in. I gave him some basic instructions on caring for it and demanded a belt or cloth from one of the men to support his arm with. He gave me his belt only when Dougal commanded him to do so. I placed his arm into a sling.

"I take it ye've done this before." Jamie said.

"I'm a nurse." I replied. He eyed the front of my dress where my breasts were. "Not a wet nurse." I said exasperated. "All right, how does that feel?" I asked when I had finished.

"Better thank ye." He said gratefully.

There was a groan from over on the straw bed where I had left Evie. I rushed over to her. "Evie darling. Can you hear me?" She groaned again in response. "Everything is alright. We are safe. Try not to speak." Dougal came over to the bedside and peered down at her.

"And what happened to the young lass?" He asked me.

"Captain Randell molested and nearly raped her" I said. "When she fought back, he threw her and she hit her head on a rock and was knocked unconscious."

"Hmmph." Was all the response he gave. "Murtagh, ye'll have to carry this one with you." He gestured to Evie. "Jamie can ye ride a horse?"

"Aye." Jamie responded.

"Good, we're leaving." Dougal commanded.

The men made for the door, the owner of the cottage gave me a blanket to secure around Evie's shoulders to cover her bare form. Murtagh carefully picked her up and carried her outside to his horse. He slung her over it a mounted behind her. I looked over in the distance and realised I should be able to see Inverness from here.

"Where is it?" I asked confused. "Where's the city? It should be visible from here."

"Inverness?" Jamie queried. "Yer lookin' straight at it."

There were no electric lights as far as the eye could see. So as much as my rational mind rebelled against the idea, I knew in my heart, Evie and I were no longer in the twentieth century.

Jamie had moved over to mount his horse and Dougal grabbed me by the elbow dragging me along with him. "Ye be sure to stay close to the rest o' us" He ordered. "And should ye try anythin' else, I shall slit yer throat for yer." He stopped in front of Jamie astride his horse. "Giv' me yer foot. Give it to me." I placed my foot into the palm of his hand and he thrust me upwards, I scrambled onto the horse in front of the young highlander. Dougal moved away and mounted his own horse. I felt Jamie shift in the saddle behind me.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked annoyed after he had jostled me for the third time.

"I'll get my plaid loose to cover ye. Only I canna manage it one handed." He said.

"Thank you but I'm fine really" I lied. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yer shakin' so hard it's makin' my teeth rattle. The plaid will keep us both warm, but I canna manage it one handed. Can ye reach?"

I decided there was no point in freezing to death on the back of a horse so I reached around and grabbed the plaid he was offering and tucked it over one shoulder then turned and did the same with the other side. I wondered how long we would be riding in this rain for.

"We don't want to freeze before sun up." He spoke as if answering my thought.

I turned to him horrified. "Sun up? You mean we'll be riding all night."

He nodded "All night, and the next one too I reckon. Fine time of year for a ride though." He added.

Dougal gave the command and all the men urged there mounts into a walk. We rode for some hours and I was getting quite worried about Evie and her head wound riding in this rain. I started to twist and crane my neck to see where in the column of riders they were.

"What are ye doin lass?" Jamie asked.

"I'm trying to find Murtagh with my sister. I really should check on her."

"Murtagh." Jamie called. A rider broke from the column and rode up towards us. I could see my sister bent forward with her head hanging.

"Evie." I cried alarmed.

"Dinna fash lass" Murtagh said. "She's still breathin, just sleepin a moment I reckon."

"Do you mind. I mean would you mind terrible riding close to us so I can check on her occasionally?" I asked him.

"Mmmph" was all the response I got but I took it as an agreement as he moved back into line but just ahead of us.

"Murtagh's a good man lass." Jamie said. "He'll no' let harm come to yer sister."

We rode on through the rain and well into the night. It must have been in the small hours of the morning when I heard my sister from Murtagh's horse.

"Claire?" she groaned. "Claire."

"Halt." Murtagh called. Dougal turned from the head of the line and rode back to us.

"What's yer problem?" he asked.

"She seems to be stirin'" Murtagh indicated. "I thought we mun let the lass attended to her sister."

"Claire. Where r we? Who are you? And what on earth is that appalling smell?" She asked gazing around confused.

That's the end of chapter 4. I just wanted to say thank you to my 2 reviewers Baby dragon and top story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evelyn POV

I was still dreaming I thought as I became aware once more. My head hurt more than a little and I tentatively touched my head and located the source of the pain. There was a laceration on my temple with blood that had run down my face and dried crusted to my skin. I must look affright. I came to the realisation that I was a top a horse. Someone was behind me holding me around the middle I knew that if they let go I would fall, I felt so weak. Claire, I thought as I remembered what had happened. Where was Claire? I must have spoken out loud as the person behind me stiffened and called out to someone. Someone's? Damn my brain was still so foggy. I rubbed my eyes and my vision began to clear a little. I could hear voice's around me but only one of them familiar.

"Claire. Where are we?" I asked. I found my sister amongst the sea of unfamiliar faces I focused solely on her and found her to be upon a horse in front of a devilishly handsome red haired man. "Who are you? And what on earth is that appalling smell?" The sound of an offended scoff came from behind me. "I think I'm going to be ill." The arm around my middle immediately removed itself and I slid sideways off the horse and fell to the ground. I threw up the meagre contents of my stomach what little remained from breakfast. Claire was immediately behind me soothing and rubbing my back.

"I'll explain what I can when we get where we a going. Try not to speak or give away too much about us." She whispered into my ear. I understood from this that while I couldn't see any redcoats or Captain Randall anywhere we were by no means safe.

"We dinna have time for this." Dougal said. "The redcoats will be on our tail."

"She can hardly ride like this." Claire scolded him. "She has a concussion."

"Redcoats?" I asked. "Captain Randall you mean?" I shivered still feeling his hands upon me. "I'll ride." I scrambled to my feet. I would rather be jolted around on the back of a horse then face him again.

"Good lass." Dougal approved. He came over and gestured to my foot and I gave it to him knowing he meant to help me mount the horse. I was again seated in front and arms went around my middle to hold the reins.

"I can manage the horse on my own." I told him uncomfortable to be so close to another after Captain Randall.

"Are ye a horse woman then?" He asked.

"I've spent the better part of the last few years riding one yes." He eyed me doubtfully but relented and removed his arms. I clenched my thighs around the horse and urged it forward back into line with the others. "I'm Evie." I offered to my silent companion figuring Claire would have at least had to give them our names. It appeared for a moment that he was going to ignore me as he remained silent. Then after a moment "Murtagh." He offered.

"Well it nice to make your acquaintance Murtagh." I replied. I felt it likely that I shouldn't try to push conversation any further, after all Claire had warned me not to talk too much and my stomach was still rolling not aided at all at the motion of the horse beneath me. I did however find the horse familiar in this strange experience. I had come the conclusion that this couldn't really be a dream and Murtagh reeked of odours too foul to be part of any dream I could conjure. As we rode on into the night I couldn't help but be lulled to sleep by the mocking motion of the horse.

Claire POV

I noticed Evie slump over forwards and heard Murtagh's exclamation in Gaelic as he caught her and took the reins of the horse. I smiled, my sister was stubborn but couldn't stay awake, not with her head as it was. I was concerned about her concussion and should have roused her but as there was nothing at present I could do for her condition I decided to let her sleep and heal. I trusted that Murtagh would keep an eye on her and as they were just ahead of us, should anything happen I was near at hand to help her.

At dawn, I realised the landscape had become somewhat familiar to me. There was a large rock formation we were passing. "I know this place." I spoke aloud.

"Been through here before have ye?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. I recognise that rock. The one that looks like a cock's tail. It has a name."

Jamie said something in Gaelic and then in English he said "Cocknammon Rock."

"The English they used it for ambushes!" I exclaimed we were all in danger. Covered in dirt and wrapped in plaid I would not be distinguished from the highlanders. I shivered thinking off being taken captive by Captain Randall.

"It's a bonnie place for an ambush, yer right enough." Jamie said looking around at the surrounding landscape. He urged our horse forward "Dougal." He called. The two men hastily spoke words in Gaelic before Dougal turned his gaze on me.

"Now, you'll be telling me exactly how and why ye come to know there's an ambush up ahead." Dougal ordered me.

"I don't know, but I heard the redcoats use Cocknammon Rock…"

"Where did yer hear?" He interrupted.

"In the village." I thought up quickly. He glared at me for a short time before turning his gaze and peering up at the rock. He gestured with his hand and shouted "Laigheachan"

At his call Jamie shoved me from the saddle to the ground and urged me to hide myself. I could tell from the "Oofffhhh" behind me Murtagh had done the same to my sister. Jamie and the others rode off with cries of 'Tulach Ard" and galloped into battle. The sound of musket fire rang out through the forest. I found Evelyn in the confusion and made a run for it off the path and into the dense forest, I thought we should avoid both sides in the battle. I didn't want to stay with the highlanders and be carried off to wherever it was we were heading for nor did I want to be captured by the British and be forced to face some like Randall again. I was sure I had been paying enough attention that I could find our way back to the road to Inverness, even if it would take a few days to walk.

Evelyn POV

"Claire." I cried. "Claire, where are we going?" She was dragging me through the forest, both of us were tripping on rocks and getting snagged and scratched by bushes and trees. My stomach and head disagreed violently with the continuous running.

"We're getting as far away from that as we can." She replied tugging me along.

"Will they not just come looking for us? The highlanders I mean." I said not seeing the point in running.

"Not if they can't find us." She said smartly.

"Claire I know you said you would explain everything when you could but how is all this possible? Captain Randall? Black Jack Randall? The one from Frank's stories? His whatever times great grandfather." I figured now was a good a time as any to bring it up before we were re-captured.

"The stones." Claire said "it's the only thing that explains it."

"You mean to tell me you actually think the stones have somehow transported us back in time right into the middle of a bloody Scottish rebellion against the English?" She ranted.

"The eighteenth century I believe from the look of the dress and weapons." Claire said still dragging me along.

"Claire it's not possible. I mean, things like that, they just don't happen." I said after I had tripped over for the umpteenth time.

"I know it's inconceivable Evelyn except for the fact that I saw Inverness. There were no lights, not one single electric light."

"Well surely there were blackouts during the war?" I asked trying to rationalise my mind reeling.

"Evie, I know its a shock but I've had hours to deal with the facts. Even if it's impossible when devoid of any other explanation this is the logical one." She hugged me tight as she hadn't done in years, since I was very small. "Now we don't want to be captured by the British or the highlanders again and made to answer for ourselves so me must run." She urged.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked as she pulled me up and began our hasty retreat once again.

"I think I can lead us back to the stones." She explained.

"And then what Claire? How do we even know they can send us back?" I began to panic how could my normally completely boring and rational sister believe any of this to be true.

"I don't know." She said rounding on me and shouting. "I don't know anything more then you. But we are going to try. Unless you've got a bloody better option?"

I didn't. But I was so frightened and my head was aching so badly, "I'm sorry" I sniffed.

"No. No it's ok darling. I'm sorry for shouting." She said.

"I'm not sure I could make it Claire." I said hopelessly. "I've lost a bit of blood from my head wound and I feel so nauseous and weak. My head is pounding. I don't think I could go on anyway."

"No listen to me." She said in her nurse matron voice. "You can do it, you can. We a going back to the stones and we are going together."

My stomach and head protested once again but I nodded and continued to move with her. We crossed a small creek and began up a slight ascent. My vision was beginning to blur once again and I feared I was on the verge of passing out once again. There was a galloping horse noise and then suddenly we were cut off by the large red haired highlander that had been carrying Claire.

"Lost yer way." He said dismounting his horse. His face and shoulder were covered with blood and he had his sword in hand, I took this to mean the highlanders had been successful in the battle and had come to look for us. "Stad" he ordered the horse in gaelic.

"I hope you haven't been misusing that shoulder. You're hurt" Claire said taking a few steps back and pushing me behind her.

"This lot isna my blood." He said again coming towards us. "Not much of it anyway." I eyed him and his sword warily. Claire had my hand in hers a pulled me off the right in an attempt to run. He raised his sword and blocked the path we would have taken. "Dougal and the others will be waitin' further up the stream. We should go."

"We are not going with you." Claire said.

"Yes, yer are." He said raising his blade further and pointing it at Claire.

"Please." I said softly. "We'll go with you, just don't hurt us."

Realising he had his blade at my sister's throat he lowered it. "I dinna mean to hurt yer lass, either of yer. But you don't look that heavy. If ye won't walk, I shall pick ye up and throw you over my shoulder." He grabbed Claire by the arm and yanked her to him. "Do you want me to do that?"

"No." Claire said through gritted teeth and pulled her arm back out of his grip.

I had a strange impulse to almost shout that I volunteered for this man to carry me. I didn't think I could make it walking any further and my blurred vision had turned to dark spots.

"Well then, I guess that means yer comin' with me."

I stumbled forward and fell to my knees.

"Are ye alright there lass?" He asked. "Ye canna walk like that can ye?" He took a step towards me and I hadn't the slightest doubt he would carry me even despite the injury to his shoulder.

"You'll hurt yourself." I said even as my vision swirled. "I'll be alright just help me to the horse."

He used his uninjured side to support me and Claire helped on my other side and half dragged me over to the horse. He slung me over it and mounted behind me then pulled Claire up in front. He barely evened needed the reins guiding the horse with his knees. We rode at no more than a walk which I was grateful for. I felt a little better and not so likely to faint now I was off my feet. I heard him groan I thought it likely his shoulder was troubling him.

"Serves you right." Claire said smartly. " Probably torn your muscles as well as bruising."

"Well, it wasna much of a choice." He said cheerily. "If I didna move my shoulder, I'd have never moved anything else ever again." I could see we were back with the rest of the party now. "I can handle a single redcoat with one hand, maybe even two, but not three." He boasted proudly. All the highland men had big smiles on their faces as if they had enjoyed themselves thoroughly instead of just being in a life-threatening battle. "Besides, ye can fix it for me again when we get to where we're goin'."

"That's what you think." I snorted thinking it likely that Claire would leave him to suffer out of spite.

"Here's to you, lass." One of the men said raising his flask. "Fer tippin' us to the villains in the rock an' givin' us a wee bit o' fun." There were various cries of "Slainte Mhath" as the men downed the contents of their flasks, I took it to mean some form of "cheers". They handed the red head a flask and he took a big gulp and then offered it to me. "Have a wee nip." I eyed it warily and the other men who had likely taken a sip before me wondering what I could catch, deciding in the end that the alcohol would likely kill any germs I took a sip. It burned my throat but I could feel its warmth running right through by body so I took another larger gulp.

Claire snatched from my hands. "Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked then adopting her nurse voice "Head injury patients should never drink alcohol."

"Go on." He encouraged Claire to partake too. "It willna fill your belly, but it will make ye forget you're hungry."

She eyed the flask likely with the same concerns as I and drew the same conclusion as she took a sip.

Dougal rode over to us and eyed Claire hostilely. "Jamie canna bear the two o' yer. One of ye shall have ter ride with me." I was going to dismount the horse when Claire suddenly did. Dougal hauled her up in front of him. I shifted further forward in the saddle now there was just two of us there was more room, he moved forward to until our bodies were just touching.

"Here cover yerself lass" he gestured to his plaid.

"Thank you." I said and wrapped it around me. I realised it must be attached to him somewhere as I found him to be closer to me, pressed firmly against my back with the reins in one hand. Oddly I wasn't afraid I of him I noticed. After Randall's attention's I vaguely thought I should be, but there was something calming about the highlander's presence. He smelled faintly of the woods and dirt and the coppery scent of blood and he was so warm. I could feel the chill leave me as his warmth radiated through my body.

I realised that Claire was not likely to get such attention from Dougal and wondered if I should give her the blanket from around my shoulders but once I surveyed the front of my dress I blushed and realised that wasn't an option, my chest would be completely bared without it. I hoped she would be alright and that we didn't have much further to go. We rode through the rest of the day and on into the night, the rain had let up. I felt Jamie's rigid presence behind me slacken and noticed he had slumped over somewhat when he began to slide sideways I cried out alarmed. "Stop. Help! He's going over." Jamie fell sideways off the horse and I was horrified when he didn't move. I threw myself expertly off the horse landing on my feet and rushed to him. "Claire. Help him."

Claire and a few of the highlanders had dismounted and come over to help. "Help me get him over there" I said realising Claire couldn't treat him properly laying on the muddy track. The men carried him over and propped him up against a tree. We began to check him for injuries.

"Claire look his shoulder. The idiot's been shot and he didn't even say anything." I said. I moved slightly so she could check him too.

"It a clean exit" she pronounced. "I think the rounds gone straight through the muscle. I don't think it's serious but he's lost a lot of blood." She assessed. "It'll need to be disinfected before I can dress it properly."

"Dis-infect?" Murtagh queried as if Claire had been speaking a different language.

"Yes it must be cleaned of dirt to protect it from germs" She said.

"Germs?" he queried again.

"Just get me some iodine." I shook my head at this suggestion. The highlanders just stared at her blankly.

"Claire" I said warningly.

"Methiolate?" She tried again.

I sighed exasperated. "Alcohol, she means alcohol."

"Och aye." One of the men handed me a flask and I poured it over the wound. Jamie cried out in Gaelic as he came too.

"Welcome back" Claire said annoyed.

"I'm alright just a wee bit dizzy." He said.

"You are most certainly not alright." Claire said.

"Couldn't you tell how badly you were bleeding?" I cried. "You're lucky you're not dead bleeding like that and not saying anything." He looked up and gazed at the two of us.

"Brawling and fighting and throwing yourself off horses." Claire agreed. "Alright I need a sterile bandage and some clean cloth."

I ripped a strip of cloth from the bottom of my dress and gave it to her. "What? It's cleaner than anything any of these gentlemen are likely to have on them."

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ." She said realising I was right and did the same thing with hers.

I poured alcohol onto the strip of my dress and handed it to Claire. She folded it into a pad and used it as a dressing then used hers to bandage the wound.

"Hold still." I informed him while Claire dressed his wound. I assisted Murtagh to help him sit up while Claire tried to wrap the bandage around his side, when she fumbled it she cursed. "Come on, you goddamn bloody bastard."

All the men looked astonished at her language. "I've never heard a woman use such language in my life." Dougal said.

"Yer husband should tan yer hide for ye, woman." One of the men said.

Forgetting the time we were in I was astonished they thought that beating a woman was acceptable.

"St Paul says 'Let a woman be silent, and…" Another added.

"Hey, you and Saint Paul better mind your own bloody business." I warned wanting them to butt out. Did they want Claire to fix up their friend or not? I could tell how annoyed she was getting at them.

"If you move so much as a single muscle while I'm tying this bandage, I'll bloody throttle you." She warned Jaime.

"Threat's is it? And after I shared my drink with ye." He replied amused.

"We have 15 miles to go yet. Five hours at the verra least, if not seven. We'll stay long enough for ye lassies to stem the bleedin' and dress his wound. No more than that." Dougal said and then stomped off back to his horse. Claire marched off after him arguing "He needs rest. Do you hear me?" They argued off into the distance.

"Randall." Jamie said to me suddenly and I jumped hearing his name. "The officer ye encountered, he won't give up so easily. He commands the redcoats hereabouts." I bent down and finished tying and tucking in his bandage to see if it would stop the bleeding. "He's sent patrols out in every direction by now. We canna afford to stay here fer too long."

"You know Randall?" I asked.

"Aye, enough to know that what he did to yer isn't a one off if he catches ye again ye ken? I willna risk you or anyone else being taken prisoner by that man. No' on my account. If ye and yer sister canna fix me up well enough to ride, you'll be leaving me here with a loaded pistol so I may determin' my own fate."

"You'd really shoot yourself to avoid being captured?" I took that to be his meaning.

"Aye, Randall has a certain reputation around these parts. My fate would be far worse were I to be captured."

"Oh" I said uncomfortably. "You could have told me you'd been shot before you fell off the horse" I said changing the subject from Randall.

"Didna hurt much at the time." He said.

"Does it hurt now?" I asked tartly.

"Aye." He said

"Good."

"Feisty bitch ye are." Said Dougal coming back into view dragging Claire along, "You'll ridin' wi' Murtagh. I can't stand ye' any further."

Claire checked the bandage I had now completed and nodded with approval at me. "Well clearly you've been paying attention."

"Yes mother." I said amused.

"Well that's about all that can be done." She proclaimed. "The rest is up to you."

I stood up from the ground and offered him my hand. He smirked at the thought I could pull him up from the ground I was so much smaller then him.

"Thank ye Sassenach." He said gratefully. "Truly."

"It's Evelyn." I said. "My name is Evelyn, or Evie if you prefer."

"Evie." He tested. "It's a bonnie name. You don't hear it around these parts"

"Thank you I've always liked it."

"Well if yer quite finished." Murtagh said grinning at Jamie. Murtgah helped him up into the saddle and then boosted me up in front of him.

"How about you let me take the reins for a while and rest." I suggested.

"Ye ken how to ride Sassenach?"

"Aye." I mocked him. "Sassenach, what does that mean?"

"It means an English person or outsider. Now I'll let ye take the reins fer a bit but I'm trusting ye not to steer us wrong Sassenach."

"I would never." I said honestly. I let us fall into a comfortable silence then as we continued our ride. As we rode through the night I realised I had grown very drowsy my head dropped forward and suddenly Jamie's good arm came around me and grabbed the reins.

"It's alright Sassenach." He said. "Ye rest a bit. I'll take over now."

Without meaning to my head dropped back against his chest. I expected him to protest but he did not. His arm simply tightened around my middle to support me better should I truly drop off to sleep. It was dawn when the forest cleared. We were riding through farm land, hills and paddocks. Slowly a castle appeared on the horizon and I knew it was here that Claire and I's fate would be decided.

Thank you my two reviewers from chapter 4 Guest and TheSilverWolff. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

Chapter 6

As we rode into the courtyard of the castle there were people already busy at their daily tasks. There were women weaving baskets and men with goats and other animals. They all quickly moved out of the way as we came in.

"Where are we?" I asked Jamie.

"Castle Leoch. Home of the Laird of the MacKenzie clan." He explained,

Murtagh dismounted his horse and helped Claire to do the same. He came over and helped me down and I quickly walked over to Claire and took her hand, she looked near frozen from the long hours on top the horse in the cold.

"Dougal, yer back early man. We hadna thought to see ye before the Gatherin'." Said a stable man coming over to check on the horses.

"Aye, we'll we've had some luck, some good, some bad." Dougal responded he strode off handing the reins of his horse to a stable lad. Claire and I stood there awkwardly unsure what to do with ourselves, we were given no direction. The people of castle leoch were eyeing us with horror and disapproval at the state of our dress and appearance. The men set themselves to removing their personal belongings from their mounts before leaving them in the capable hands of the stable lads. We heard a woman's happy cries in Gaelic welcoming the men back home. As she came into view I noticed she was short and rather large, but she had a kind face and clearly was given respect at Castle leoch. Her clothes were not fine enough to be that of the lady of the house, but perhaps she was a house keeper of some sort. She offered some of the men a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug clearly pleased to see them home healthy.

"Murtagh." She said. "Ye look and smell like a rat that's been dragged through sheep dung." Murtagh's face broke out into a smile. "Give us a kiss then." He said drawing her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She broke out into hearty laughter at that until she spied the two of us. She looked just as astonished by our appearance as the rest of the people in the courtyard. "And what do we have here?" she said as she approached us eyeing us puzzled.

Jamie stopped what he was doing with the horse and turned to us. "Claire and Evelyn Beauchamp, Mistress FitzGibbons. Murtagh found them, and Dougal said we must bring them along wi' us so…"

"So.." She agreed. "Claire…and Evelyn." She tested rolling her tongue around the unfamiliar names.

"How do you do?" I said politely.

"Come wi' me, we shall find ye somethin' to eat, and find yer something to wear that's a bit more, well…more." She said kindly. She began to lead us into the castle.

"Stop. What about Jamie?" I said.

"I'll be fine, I can fend fer meself lass." He assured.

"But you're hurt. Please Mistress FitzGibbons, he was shot yesterday."

"I bandaged his shoulder." Claire said. "But we weren't able to clean or dress it properly. It needs attention before it becomes…"

"Inflamed." I provided as Claire stumbled for a word. "You know with fever and swelling."

"Aye, I ken what yer mean. But do you mean to say ye know what to do fer that?" She asked looking at both of us. Claire nodded. "Are yer charmer's then? Beaton's?"

"I don't know what that is." I said honestly. "But Claire, she's kind of a healer."

Mrs FitzGibbons seemed to ponder this for a minute eyeing Claire. Then she decided.

"Jamie ye heard the ladies, ye need tending. Come along now."

Jamie looked annoyed but followed anyway, I take it Mistress FitzGibbons was not a woman you wanted to cross. She led us into the castle and through long corridor's that were lit only by torches. We came to a large wooden door which she opened, it was furnished with a bed, a couple of stools, a table and a large fireplace lit with a beautifully warm fire. Mrs FitzGibbons led Jamie over to one of the stools and pressed him down onto it. She then left to gather the supplies to tend to Jamie's dressing. I huddled by the fire basking in its warmth.

"Evie you sit here." Claire directed me to the other stool. "I'll need to have a look at that head of yours too."

Mrs FitzGibbons entered the room with a jug full of boiling water infused with garlic and witch hazel she informed us. " I also brought comfrey and cherry bark for the pain." She said to Claire as she stirred the contents in a pot over the fire.

"Thank you Mrs FitzGibbons." Claire said.

"Everybody calls me Mrs Fitz. You may also." She spoke to us smiling kindly before leaving the room closing the door behind her. Claire tended to my head wound cleaning it and pronounced it small enough to not need stitches. Head wounds always bled more than any other part of the body regardless of how serious. She then turned to tend to Jamie. She came around behind him and helped him to remove his shirt parts of which were crusted and dried to his skin with blood. Good lord! He was magnificent, I thought. Better than any sculpture I had ever seen, he was large and very muscular. Claire stopped and stared at his back. I went over to assist her with the dressing and saw what she was looking at. His back was covered with a criss-cross of scars. He had been flogged and savagely. He must have heard my gasp and turned to look at us.

"The redcoats." He explained. "Flogged me twice in the space of a week. They'd have done it twice in the same day I expect, were they not afraid of killing me. There's no joy in flogging a dead man."

"I shouldn't think anyone would do such a thing for joy." Claire said.

"Well, if Randall were not joyous he was at least verra pleased wi' himself." Jamie said.

"Randall did this?" I asked, I ran my finger tip down one of the scars tracing the line down his back.

"Why were you flogged?" Claire asked.

"It doesn't matter what he did." I said. "No one deserves this." I took the cloth from Claire and began to clean his wound myself. He had already had so much hurt done to him in his life. I wanted very badly to take away at least some of the pain he was experiencing now.

"The first time, was escaping Fort William and the second was theft. Or at least that's what the charge sheet read."

"Meaning that English bastard made it all up." I said.

"Aye that may be." He said.

"Why were you escaping?" Claire asked him. I moved over to the fire to put the dirty rag back. Claire looked at the wound and nodded approvingly at my cleaning job.

"They were keeping me prisoner." He said with a grin on his face.

"I gathered that." She said. "Why, on what charge"

"Oh that. I think it was obstruction."

"Obstruction what's that?" I piped in. "It doesn't sound very serious." Claire handed me the dressing and began instructing me on how to tie it.

"Oh that. I suppose it's whatever the English say it is." He said glancing up at me over his shoulder. "It was near to four years ago now." He began and recounted the tale of his capture, imprisonment and flogging.

"When I woke up, I was trussed up in the wagon wi' the chickens." He finished his tale

"That's must have been so awful for you." I said.

"Aye, chickens are verra poor company." He said trying to bring humour back. I admired him for it.

"You've not been home since then? You don't know what happened to your sister?" I said.

"Nah, she's better of wi' me here." He stated. He shifted and winced when it pulled the muscles in his shoulder.

"Don't do that." Claire ordered her matronly voice coming back into play. "I'm going to strap that arm to your side."

"Yer very kind women." He said to Claire. "Both of ye blessed with a good touch. Your husband is a verra lucky man."

I winced and shook my head at him as Claire turned to the fire with her head down.

"What is it?" he said looking at me then turned to Claire. "Mrs Beauchamp what's wrong?"

"My husband.." She sobbed.

"Is he not alive then?" He asked looking at me. I left Claire to answer the question as I did not want to pronounce Frank dead. Thankfully Jamie had provided her with the right choice of words.

"No actually. He's not alive." She broke down completely upon speaking these words and I now realised the toll that keeping it together had on her the last few days. I didn't know what to do to help her but Jamie had taken her into his arms and was crooning to her in soft Gaelic phrases. I now knew why he was so good with horses and such. I went over and took her from his arms into my own and tried to sooth her the way she had done for me so many times when I was a small child. I looked at him afraid of what do now. Claire was always the strong one. He must have seen the fear in my eyes for he spoke "Yer need not be scared o' me. Nor anyone else here, so long as I am wi' ye.'

"And when you're not with us?" I sniffed.

"Just never forget that you're English, in a place where that's no' a pretty thing to be. Watch yerselves, watch each other." He said taking my hand. He squeezed for a moment and then reached up a brushed a tear from my cheek.

"Thank you Jamie." I said gratefully.

He nodded and gathered his belongings from the table. "Get some sleep both o' ye. Yer warn out. I suspect someone will want to speak wi' ye afore long." He left the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Claire and I stood holding each other in silence for a time, each of us buried in our own thoughts. When the tears had finally stopped flowing we sat on the bed.

"I suppose we need to come up with some sort of story to explain our appearance here."

"Oh yes." Claire said coming out of her own thoughts. "Frank told me of his basic training once. The basic principle was stick to the truth as much as possible. Only alter the details that need to be hidden."

We came up with a basic plan of what we would say when questioned. We were too exhausted to think beyond that. If we were separated, we could beg off confusion until we could come together again and create a further story. After all if was likely no one would pay us much mind. Who would have any interest in two Sassenachs in Scotland?

Please Review.

Thank you to my chapter 5 reviewers, TheSilverWolff and the 2 guest reviewers, yes this will be a Jamie/Evie story, I'm sorry if that disappoints you. I have changed the story summary to reflect this better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We were awoken by the sounds of Mrs Fitz as she bustled into our room and threw open the curtains, the sunlight streaming into our eyes.

"Ye must get up now! Come along." She cried. "Up with ye! It's near five o'clock you've been sleepin' all day."

She was a whirlwind as she brought in clothes for each of us and broth to feed and warm us. We were allowed a quick wash, and she demanded we get undressed so she could throw out our ruined clothes. She was appalled by our lack of corsets. The dressing process was quite complex, there were so many layers. I was however, much warmer now. She had pulled the corset so tight though I felt as if my breasts must be under my chin. She soon deemed us fit to meet "Himself". I took her to mean the Laird of the MacKenzie clan. There was a knock on the door and Murtagh appeared, to lead us to himself.

"Good evening Murtagh." I spoke. He didn't offer any greetings back before ushering us along corridors and up stairwells into the laird's study. We were left alone for a time. Claire stared to look on the desk at books and letters. I began to browse the laird's bookshelf. How many of the works were first editions I thought?

"Seventeen forty-three" Claire spoke suddenly.

"Excuse me" I choked.

"There's a letter here the laird is composing, it's dated seventeen forty-three."

There was a noise as the door opened and I turned back to the bookshelf to regain my composure. Seventeen forty-three, how was that even possible? I believe Scotland is still part of Great Britain but a major rebellion was due to start in the coming years, I tried to recall my schooling. No wonder the tensions between the English and Scots was so high.

"I see you've met some of my friends." Laird MacKenzie said from the doorway.

"Forgive me for helping myself." Claire said. The laird walked forward and we could both clearly see his bowed legs. He must be in incredible pain daily just to walk.

"You have a marvellous collection here Laird MacKenzie." I spoke trying to deflect from the fact Claire had basically been caught snooping at his desk.

"Some old comrades, some new acquaintances, yet to make their secrets known. But all friends none the less" He said. "I welcome ye, Mistress and Miss Beauchamp. I am Colum Ban Campbell MacKenzie, laird of this castle."

I curtsied deferring to his superior rank over mine. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Laird MacKenzie." Claire simply bowed her head at his introduction, I rolled my eyes, it was her idea that we make friendly and get these people to help us home. She needed to be slightly less hostile and try to move with the times.

"Please" He gestured for us to take a seat.

"So.." He began. "It is my understanding that my brother and his men found you in some apparent distress."

"Apparent?" Claire said. "We were attacked and nearly raped by an officer of King George the second."

"And other then this near rape, you suffered no further molestation?" he quivered.

"No we were delivered here quite safely." I interjected before Claire could insult anybody. "Please extend our gratitude to your brother and his men." I said kindly, and he nodded at this request.

"We will of course need to arrange transport back to Inverness as soon as possible." Claire said.

"I'm sure something can be arranged." He said, Claire seemed to relax a bit more at his apparent willingness to help us. "But I do myself, wish to know how exactly, ladies such as yourself came to be wanderin' about in the woods, dressed in nothing but their shifts."

"I am a widowed lady from Oxfordshire." Claire began. "I was travelling with my sister and a manservant to distant relatives in France, and we were set upon by highwaymen. While we managed to escape the bandits, our servant was killed protecting us. We were forced to abandon our property and horses to run. We had been lost for quite some time and came to the stream, we stopped for a drink and we were bathing, then we were set upon by Captain Randall, I believe you know of him."

"Is true that Captain Randall has a certain reputation. But he is an officer, a gentleman. You're saying a man baring the King's commission decided to rape some stray lady travellers he came upon in the woods, for no good reason."

"Excuse me Laird MacKenzie. I'm sorry if I misunderstood you, but is there ever an occasion for rape?" I stated offended by his implications.

"I beg your forgiveness Miss; it was and unfortunate choice of words on my behalf."

"Not at all." I said.

"I believe we were discussing transport back to Inverness." Claire stated trying to cool the tension and bring the conversation back to its goal.

"Aye." Colum said seeming to consider the matter. "A tinker by the name of Sean Petrie, he will be here Saturday next. He stops at Leoch on his way to Inverness once a month, and he often has room for one or two passengers."

"Saturday next? Forgive me, I have lost track in all the confusion."

"Five days from now." He elaborated. "Meanwhile…" He said standing. "I offer you and your sister the hospitality of our humble home." Claire and I both stood from out seats.

"Thank you." Claire said gratefully. He bowed and made it clear she was dismissed.

"Would you mind staying a moment Miss Beauchamp?" I hesitated but then sat back in my chair. Claire paused at the door, but I nodded to her that it was ok and she left.

"I couldn't help but notice your interest in my collection." He spoke gesturing to the bookshelf. "Are ye' familiar then with some of the works?"

"Some of them." I agreed. "Not all of these are in wide circulation though in England. Especially the works of your Scottish poets."

"Ah ye ken some of them?" He asked.

"Some of the works have made it to England." I stated. "The current political climate notwithstanding."

"Ye enjoy poetry then."

"Yes, it's an interest of mine." I admitted.

"Nobody around here seems to have time for such things as these. I would welcome your company of an evening if you have a mind for reading."

"It would be my honour, Laird MacKenzie."

"You will of course join us for supper in the hall this evening. You and your sister are my guests." The way he extended the offer didn't make it sound like much choice so I accepted his offer graciously.

"And you will join me here after and we shall talk of poetry." I understood his offer to mean that there would be further questions this evening.

"Yes. Alright." I agreed after all he had already promised us passage to Inverness. There could be no harm in sitting and reading poetry with and old man, he was hardly capable of assaulting me. I would just need to choose my words carefully.

"I will see you this evening then Miss Beauchamp." And with that I was dismissed. I stood and curtsied to him and left the study.

Claire and I presented ourselves at dinner as was requested. All activity in the hall seemed to halt as we approached the head table, all eyes upon the 'Sassenachs'. We curtsied to Colum when we reached the head table, Dougal leapt to his feet and gestured for us to take the two empty chairs at their table. Claire sat immediately to Columns left and I sat between her and Dougal. As we sat down people in the hall began their meals and conversations again. Colum presented each of us with a full glass of wine.

"May I present my wife Letitia. Letitia this is Mrs Claire Beauchamp and Miss Evelyn Beauchamp they are English ladies from Oxfordshire." Colum made the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to me ye." She said.

"The pleasures mine." Claire said and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I trust Mrs FitzGibbons has found you comfortable quarters." He enquired.

"Yes most comfortable indeed." I said.

"She's a wonder." Claire remarked.

I noticed she had finished her first glass of wine and that Colum had just filled her glass again.

"Why Beauchamp?" He asked. So, this was the play I thought. Make nice with us and then begin the interrogation anew, Dougal MacKenzie may be the brawn of clan but Colum was certainly the brains.

"I'm sorry." Claire said.

"I was wondering why you pronounce it Beauchamp. If your family are from France wouldn't it be more properly pronounced Beauchamp" he said rolling the surname the second time to pronounce it the French manner.

"Yes. It was originally Beauchamp." I said pronouncing it in the French way. "But the ties to France are old. Somewhere along the line an ancestor adopted the English pronunciation."

"The twa of ye' are blood sisters, you look too alike be in laws, why is it ye both go by Beauchamp if it be yer married name?" Dougal asked.

"Our parents died when I was very young." I explained. "Claire was already married at the time and her and her husband took me in, adopted me and made me a part of their family, I took their surname Beauchamp." Our parents dying and Claire taking me in was near enough to the truth I thought, I just skipped the years we spent with uncle lamb not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Yer previous surname then?" Colum asked.

"Smith." I replied hoping it was still one of the most common surnames even in this time.

Claire had finished another glass of wine at this point.

"And what part of France do your relatives come from?" He directed at Claire.

"They are from the north." She answered. "Near Compiegne." I realised that during this time our Beauchamp family ancestors probably were still living in Compiegne so again not a lie but a play on the truth. I looked around the room and saw that all of Dougal's men were present at dinner in the hall, all except one.

"I don't see Mr MacTavish here tonight. I hope he is feeling alright?" I asked Dougal.

"MacTavish?" Letitia inquired.

"She means young Jamie." Dougal clarified.

"Jamie? Whatever is the matter with the lad?" She asked concerned. Clearly Jamie was important to these people somehow.

"Naught but a scratch my dear." Colum soothed her.

"If you can call a gunshot wound a scratch." I said.

"The Misses Beauchamp's have already tended to him. I wouldna thought he would miss supper though. Where is he Dougal?" Colum inquired of his brother.

"I sent him to the stables to help auld Alick with the horses." Dougal responded.

"The stables?" Colum queried.

"Best place for him under the circumstances. I don't want him within the walls. But it's yours to choose. If ye don't agree wi' my orders." He said

"I reckon he'll do well enough there." Colum stated. He requested a servant to bring a bottle of what he called Rhenish. It was a strong wine, rose in colour and he continued to ply Claire with alcohol and question her. I listened to the questions and Claire's answers expecting further questions to be coming later that night. Claire had just made a huge faux pas when she introduced herself to a little boy she believed was Dougal's but was in fact Colum's son. It was clearly a sore topic and Claire was most embarrassed and I think had finally realised just how much she had to drink and how loose her tongue was becoming. She excused herself from the table begging fatigue and the need for an early night.

"Are you coming Evelyn?" She asked.

"No." I said remaining at the table. "Laird MacKenzie has kindly offered to share some poetry with me this evening. I shall find you in our room later."

Dinner progressed for a little while longer Dougal and Colum trying to ply me with wine, which I refused. Colum escorted me up to his study and chose a book from the shelf.

"Rabbie Burns." He pronounced presenting me with the book. "One of this country's treasures. Wound ye mind terribly reading to me for a while." He looked pained and I assumed any sort of distraction would help to ease some for him.

"I have no Gaelic." I said to him. "You'll have to forgive me some of the pronunciation."

 _O my Luve's like a red, red rose,_

 _That's newly sprung in June:_

 _O my Luve's like the melodie,_

 _That's sweetly play'd in tune._

 _As fair art thou, my bonie lass,_

 _So deep in luve am I;_

 _And I will luve thee still, my dear,_

 _Till a' the seas gang dry._

 _Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_

 _And the rocks melt wi' the sun;_

 _And I will luve thee still, my dear,_

 _While the sands o' life shall run._

 _And fare-thee-weel, my only Luve!_

 _And fare-thee-weel, a while!_

 _And I will come again, my Luve,_

 _Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile!_

"That's one of my favourites" I explained. I continued to read from the book of poems for a while, and he did not question me which I found odd. He didn't speak at all he just listened.

"Thank you my dear." He said after a while. "You have a verra pleasing voice, something musical about it. Do ye sing at all?"

"Sometimes." I said. "But only to amuse myself."

"Ahh." He said in understanding. "Perhaps, sometime, you would sing something for me."

"Sometime." I agreed vaguely. I thought it an odd statement for him to make if he intended to let us leave on Saturday as planned.

"Ye may go now Miss Beauchamp, but please do come again tomorrow night."

I woke fairly early the next morning, I could hear the bustling sounds of the castle coming alive as people began to go about their business. Claire was still asleep but I managed to dress myself quietly without needing help. I left the corset rather looser then I thought it was supposed to be worn but I wanted to be able to breathe and explore. I made my way down to the kitchen where I was promptly offered some porridge by Mrs Fitz, while it didn't look very appetising, I didn't want to be rude and once a small amount of honey was added, it was actually rather nice.

"Is there any way I can be of some use today?" I asked her. I could cook but I was not used to the quantities Mrs Fitz seemed to make, she was supplying food for all those in the castle after all. I could be of use somewhere other than the kitchens surely. Mrs Fitz accompanied me to the castle gardens where she showed me some of her herbs and how and when to collect them and their uses. She was stocking up for the gathering she explained and once she was confident enough in my ability to collect and not damage them left me to do my work. I settled into the familiarity of hard honest work in the garden. I was used to it from my time spent at the farm during the early war. My life there seemed an age ago but my body fell back into the familiar routine and I lost myself in the simple work. I noticed that Angus was hanging around and I wondered if he had been sent to watch me. He was just sitting around not doing much of anything and didn't seem like a person who enjoyed the wonders of the great outdoors. When I had filled up the baskets I walked over and handed one to him.

"What's this then?" He said.

"Well if you're going to spy on me…" I said. "You can at least be of some use and help me carry these baskets of herbs back to the kitchens for Mrs Fitz."

"Who said I were followin' yer?" He asked hostilely.

"Well nobody, but you are being quite obvious about it. You've been sitting here the last hour keeping watch. May I ask is it Colum or Dougal that has asked you to do such a thing? Is Claire being watched too?"

He didn't answer my questions.

"Well come along then." I sighed brushing off my skirts of dirt. He didn't look impressed but carried the basket I asked him to none the less.

"Thank ye my dear." Mrs Fitz exclaimed when I presented her with the baskets. "Just set them down over there." She gestured. "Yer a wonder my dear, that took ye half the time it would take some of these lassies."

"I suppose I'm just used to that kind of work is all." I explained.

"Did yer family farm land then?" She asked kindly. "Only, yer don't look like women used to hard labour."

"No, not my family, but I did spend a year fostered with a family and they ran a farm which I helped with. Has my sister come down yet?" I inquired.

"I have no' seen her no." Mrs Fitz tsked.

"I'm sure she's just tired from our harrowing journey. Do you know where I could find Mr MacTavish?" I asked her. "I thought perhaps someone should have another look at his shoulder."

"MacTavish?" She queried. "Oh you mean Jamie." She said puzzled.

Obviously, MacTavish wasn't his real name, there must be some reason to keep him and his real name hidden, thinking back to the conversation between Dougal and Colum over dinner yesterday. "Yes Jamie. Where might I find the stables?"

"Up in the meadow." She said. "I'll organise ye some fresh bandages and some lunch fer ye to take up to him an' auld Alick."

I walked out of the castle carrying the basket of supplies she had given me. The path out of the castle was muddy but manageable. There were people going to and from the castle all busy with whatever tasks made up their daily lives. I bowed my head in greeting to some of them but was ignored, clearly word had spread about the Sassenachs up at the castle. I didn't really blame them, for not trusting me. That was what times of war and civil unrest brought. I remembered during the early days of world war II people were nervous around their own neighbours.

I amused myself while walking by making up names and lives for them all. I noticed that I now had Rupert following me. At least he was trying to be inconspicuous, not that he was managing. As I approached the paddock I saw Jamie working with a beautiful white mare. He was leading her around in circles, clicking his tongue and using commands in Gaelic. I approached slowly careful not to startle the horse and watched him for a few moments. The horse noticed my presence first and stopped, clearly I made her a little nervous. I put down the basket I was carrying and approached slowly with my hand out palm face down so she could smell me. I stopped just short of her nose and she extended her head out to sniff my hand. She nuzzled my hand with her nose and I took this as a que that it was ok to approach her further and I slowly ran my hand over her back. She was a beauty. I gave her an apple that I pulled from the basket. I noticed Jamie was now watching me with a look I couldn't quite read. Suddenly there was a large clanging noise as Rupert knocked something off the side of the fence and the horse startled. She reared, whinnying and knocked Jamie and I into the fence. The fall gave my head a bit of a jolt, pain blossoming from my injury and I thought Jamie must be in pain from his shoulder as I heard him curse in Gaelic.

"Are ye alright Miss?" He asked coming over looking at me concerned.

My head ached but I felt it settling slightly.

"Miss Beauchamp? Evie?" He said assisting me to stand.

"Yes, yes I'm alright." I answered. "My head just got a bit of a jolt, but it's easing now." I said at his look of concern.

"Bloody Rupert." He said. "What the devil is he doing up here anyway?"

"I believe that may be my fault." I answered. "Him and Angus have been tailing me today. Spying on me, for Dougal or Colum, I don't know which."

"Spyin' is it?" He said. "Ahh, that would likely be more Dougal, than Colum."

The horse was still snorting and dancing around on its tether. He crooned to her in Gaelic and she settled down.

"I brought you some lunch, and I thought I should have a look at your shoulder, my sister would be better but well…she is still abed." I said explaining my presence there.

"Aye." He said and gathered a horse blanket from the railing and laid it down on top of the straw in the barn. I poured him some ale and laid out the cheese and bread Mrs Fitz had provided.

"I didn't see you in the hall last night." I said to him.

"Slept through it." He remarked. "I found myself a room and went to sleep directly after I left ye'. Dinna wake up until this morning with my stomach growlin' at me tryin' to eat itself."

"Well I can see that it hasn't settled yet." I said watching him dig into the food with gusto. "You certainly have a hearty appetite. I should think you would eat grass if there was nothing else."

"I have. It doesna taste bad but it's not very fillin'" He said.

"What?" I exclaimed surprised. "You've actually eaten grass?"

"Aye. The winter, year before last. I was livin' rough ye know, in the woods wi' a group of lads raidin' cattle. We'd had poor luck for a week or more and no food amongst us left."

"One might ask why you were raiding cattle instead of tending to your own farm." I stated. He nodded.

"I'm an outlaw, there's a price on my head. Ten pounds, sterling. That's a farmer's whole year in these parts."

"Seems excessive to me, for a single escaped prisoner."

"No, not for escape. For murder." Seeing the look on my face he hastily added. "But I didna actually kill the man I'm wanted for. I have done away wi' other redcoats though so I dare say its warranted."

"Oh." I said. "You're quite a complicated young man aren't you?" I said smirking.

"I told ye what happened at Fort William. It was after the second flogging, I couldna move fer days and then I had fever from the wounds. Once I could stand some…friends made shift to get me outta camp by means I best not get into, a red coat was shot. 'twas not me that shot him, though I dinna ken who did, I was too weak to do more than hang off the horse. Four years ago, now. More like an old dream."

"I take it your real name's not MacTavish? People seem quite confused when I ask after you by that name."

"No. No its not. You know its valuable information, that. I doubt there are informers in the castle, but there might be a few here and there that would be glad o' the money for letting the British know where I am. It's enough to even earn a lass her passage to France."

"Jamie I would never…" I began

"No, I know you wouldn't." he interrupted.

"It means a lot to me that you told me this, especially when you could have lied or told me it was none of my business. You decided to trust me." I said with feeling

"Aye." He said eyes locking with mine. I blushed and looked away hastily.

"Does Colum know? Does Dougal? You know they're having me watched. Rupert might have overheard…" I panicked.

"Calm yerslef lass." He said taking my hand. "You've a kind heart." He said while playing with my fingers, I felt a warmth blush across my cheeks. "They both know, their uncles, on my mother's side."

"And now I know, why did you tell me?" I said looking up into his eyes.

"You asked." He answered simply.

"That's not an answer." I said.

"Aye." He said smirking.

"Fine, keep your secrets." I said smiling at him amused.

"Are you done stuffing your face lad, while the horses run wild?" We were interrupted by auld Alicks appearance. Jamie dropped my hand. "and when will that colt be broken?"

"None the sooner fer starving myself Allick." Jamie said standing ready to get back to work. "Thank you for the food." He said to me.

"Just try not to get injured today, that will be thanks enough." I said.

"I canna promise you anythin' Sassenach." He said cheekily.

When I informed Claire that we were both being followed for the remainder of our time at Leoch, she went to Dougal to confront him, upon returning she said "They think we're spies for the British."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't be the first time someone's tried the whole damsel in distress routine to get people to trust them. Colum's not stupid, he knows we're not telling the whole truth." I stated plainly.

"Why, did he question you last night? What did you tell him?" She asked rapidly.

"He didn't ask me anything. He really just wanted me to read to him." I explained

"But doesn't any of this worry you at all?" She asked me incredulously.

"Honestly? No, I'm not worried, and neither should you be. Look Claire, neither of us are spies and they will have very little to watch of us over the next four days. Colum has already agreed that we leave with the tinker on Saturday."

"Yes, well I suppose your right." She agreed.

We spent the next few days helping Mrs Fitz fully supply her stocks for the coming gathering. It was nice to spend such simple time together, nurturing growing things. Claire and I hadn't spent this much time together in an age. Every day at lunch I would walk up to the stables in the east meadow and just spend time with Jamie and the horses. Auld Allick had become accustomed to my presence there, and while he was not friendly with me he wasn't openly hostile either and once he learned that I knew my way around horses he simply seemed to accept my presence almost as if I were a part of the furniture. Jamie's shoulder continued to heal although he would only let me look at it once when Allick wasn't around. I told him that he should let Claire look at it again before he took the bandages off completely, just to check all was well. As Saturday approached I realised I had come to enjoy my time at castle leoch, spending my days with my sister tending the gardens and collecting supplies for the kitchens, lunches with Jamie at the stables and evenings spent discussing poetry with Colum. Before I knew it tomorrow was Saturday and I was facing the fact that I would have to explain to Jamie that I was leaving. The thought of losing his companionship was a painful one, I realised oddly, I had only known him a week. It was a ludicrous thought, but I felt as if I could have been happy here, with a simple life. I shouldn't be thinking like this though, we were leaving tomorrow, we would return through the stones to our own time, our own life, and all this would disappear, all these people long dead and forgotten.

The hall was open to the public that night for the tenants and farmers to bring their troubles and disputes for judgement from the laird. Claire introduced me to a woman she had met called Geilis Duncan. I was instantly wary of her, though she seemed nice enough. I noticed Jamie and Murtagh over the other side of the hall and gave Jamie a small wave and a smile when he looked my way. I noticed Geilis watching the interaction between the two of us and quickly looked away from him. I wished I could talk to him, to tell him I would be leaving in the morning. I had missed him at the stables today as Allick had sent him into the village on an errand. I didn't want to leave Leoch without saying goodbye.

The disputes between the tenants were all aired in Gaelic and Geilis was kind enough to translate for us. The first two were farmers having a dispute over a cow, it seemed silly but I realised that these people relied on Colum's decisions to get by in their day to day lives. Nothing was above or below his notice and I admired him for it. The next two were arguing over land boundaries, and some piece of land that both were trying to claim, ultimately as the land belonged to Colum MacKenzie it was his decision to make who could claim it. I could see that these matters toke a toll of his already pained body, but he sat straight and proud, listening attentively to all concerns. When the land dispute was settled a man stepped forward dragging a young girl with him, she couldn't have been more then sixteen years old. She had long blonde hair, and was very pretty, Geilis explained to us that her father was accusing her of loose behaviour and disobedience, he was requesting that the MacKenzie have her punished. I looked on in horror as Colum agreed, I heard Jamie and Murtagh speaking hastily in Gaelic as the girl was brought forward to face Angus and Rupert. She began to struggle against the men holding her. Murtagh seemed to be warning Jamie of something as he held onto his vest, it looked like Jamie was jovially disagreeing with him. Murtagh gave a resigned sigh and let go of him then Jamie called out in Gaelic halting the proceedings. He spoke in Gaelic addressing both his uncle Colum and at times the gathered crowd. Geilis translated for us that he was offering to take the girls punishment. Colum seemed to ponder the matter for a moment and then spoke again in Gaelic and Geilis translated that he agreed. The girl was released and ran into Mrs Fitz arms sobbing.

"But he's still injured." Claire objected to us.

"He chooses fists." Geilis translated Jamie's words. Apparently, a man may decide their form of punishment fists or the strap, given his history, I could see why he chose the latter. I wondered of his connection to the young woman though, did he know her? He must know her to take a beating for her surely. Was he one of the young men she was displaying 'loose behaviour' with?

Jamie stood tall before Rupert awaiting his punishment, suddenly Rupert struck out and dealt him a hefty blow to the abdomen, Jamie recoiled bending over at the impact. Rupert waited for Jamie to right himself again before dealing him another blow, this one didn't seem to affect him as much as the first. Rupert stalked around him and landed another punch to his back.

"How long does this go on for?" I heard Claire whisper to Geilis.

"Only until blood is drawn ." She answered. "Usually when the nose breaks."

Rupert faced Jamie again and punched him in the face. Jamie spat on the ground and I could see blood. Thank goodness I thought, it would be over now. Rupert turned to face Dougal and I saw Dougal nod at him to continue. He looked sorry but then punched Jamie right in his injured shoulder, I winced, I couldn't bear to watch anymore and I slipped out quietly, I sat in the kitchen hoping that Jamie would be brought down hiere for treatment when Dougal had finished his petty punishment for whatever slight real or imagined. Sure enough after a few minutes Jamie limped in being supported by Murtagh with Claire following behind. I leapt up from my seat.

"Oh are you alright Jamie?" I asked I poured him a cup of ale and handed it to him. He nodded his head in thanks and smiled but then winced when it moved his eye which I could see was badly bruised. Murtagh seated him on a bench in the kitchen and left swearing in Gaelic, I thought I heard him add something about being too old for this.

"Why did you do that?" Claire asked. "Take that girl's punishment? Do you know her?"

I listened with bated breath to hear the answer. Who is she to you Jamie?

"I ken how she is." He answered. "I havena really spoke to her though."

"Then why?" I asked.

"It would have shamed the lass, to have been beaten in the hall before everyone who knows her. Taken a long time to get over it. It's easier fer me, I'm sore, but I'm nae really damaged. I'll be over it in a couple of days."

Mrs Fitz bustled in as was usual for her, she was carrying a tray with a cup and some herbs on it.

"Here ye are lad, rinse yer mouth with this, will cleanse the cuts and ease the pain. Willow bark tea." She explained.

"Top o' life." Jamie said at the taste.

"What ye did was kindle meant lad." She said to Jamie gratefully. Then seeing our quizzical looks she added. "Laoghaire is my granddaughter ye ken." Mrs Fitz then lost her composure and marched swiftly from the room.

"Evie informs me she's been checking on your shoulder. You can take that bandage of in a few days." Claire told him. Jamie looked at me confused and we locked eyes.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you did that?" He asked me.

"Yes" said Claire with her back turned to us as she tidied up the supplied she had been cleansing Jamie's eye with. "But we'll be gone. We are leaving with Mr Petrie tomorrow." Some emotion flashed in Jamie's eye's but it was gone before I could discern anything, and he looked away from me.

"Ah" he said with his head down. "I see."

"Well." He said standing up from the bench. "Then perhaps this is goodbye." He said turning to me.

"Yes." Claire said. "It was nice to meet you Mr MacTavish."

Before I could speak there was a noise from the doorway and we turned to see Laoghaire standing there, she retreated a few steps when she saw Claire and I with Jamie, waiting until we would leave.

"I think someone would like to speak with you alone, come along Evie." Claire said and turned to leave.

"Good-bye Jamie." I said looking him in the eye and nearly tearing up at the swell of emotions I felt.

"Safe journey to you. Evelyn." He said, and with that I left him too Laoghaire who stepped into the room as Claire and I left.

We were up very early the next day dressed and ready to leave Leoch. Mrs Fitz force fed us her porridge hovering over us like a mother hen. She escorted us outside and presented us with a basket full of goods for our travels. I looked around the courtyard and could see the tinker's wagon packed and ready to go. No one else came to greet us, I half hoped Jamie would come, but that would make my leaving much harder. I turned and gave Mrs Fitz a hug when Dougal came up to us.

"Coming to say good-bye?" I asked him.

"Colum wishes so speak with ye." He said to Claire.

"Why?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter why." He said. I moved to walk with her.

"No, not you." He said. "Mrs Fitz could ye escort Miss Beauchamp back to the kitchen to await her sister."

Claire was lead down a stair case near the kitchens by Dougal and I sat on a bench in the kitchen waiting. When I saw Dougal and Colum emerge I looked at Colum quizzically but he turned his head away from me. I walked down the stairs and found Claire in a heap on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh. Shhh." I soothed gathering her in my arms "What's wrong?" I asked.

"They..wont..let us leave.." She sobbed. "We are…to be kept here…as prisoners."

"Prisoners?" I asked. "But why?"

"They still don't trust us. How am I ever going to get back to Frank now?"

JAMMFJAMMFJAMMFJAMMFJAMMF

Thank you to all my reviewers Guest, Nynkje, Gale lover, TheSilverWolff and Emma. Also thank you to my favourites and followers. I have tried to answer the questions in PM's. As always hoped you like the chapter and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mrs Fitz had taken care of us yesterday allowing us to spend the day in our room to ourselves. Claire was devastated over the loss of returning to Frank. That was the one thought she had clung on to in this experience was the thought that at the weeks end we would be on our way to home. She longed for her husband and there were a great many tears shed. I didn't really know what to make of Colum's decision to keep us here at the castle. While I understood that this was not a time or place where trust was given easily I thought that our poetry evenings had made us somewhat friends. I was angry at him more for Claire's sake than my own as I was not injured by his decision to keep us here but he had greatly injured Claire and I had refused to attend him the previous night.

Mrs Fitz had come this morning to help us bathe. She was in awe of Claire's skin, unmarked by injury or illness. My skin was more tanned then Claire's having spent the last few years in Australia during the war, which saw a great deal more sun. She had just laced us up into our dresses when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me mistress' and miss, but the laird be wantin' ye up in his study." A boy spoke from the doorway.

"Very well, we shall be there presently." Claire spoke.

"Begging ye pardon mistress, but it was the young miss he be wantin' to speak to." He said.

"I'll come directly." I said. "Shall I meet you down in the surgery Claire?"

"Yes, there are a good many things which will need cleaning, and more that will need to be discarded." Claire answered.

I made my way to Colum's study, I knocked on the door and when he admitted me I curtsied to him; it was a formality he had asked me to stop during our private meetings, but I felt the need to let him know we were not on such friendly terms today. I saw his frown at the formality and sat on a chair in front of his desk. "What can I do for you Laird MacKenzie." I asked. Another frown, he had asked me to call him Colum.

"Yer didn't come last night." He said angrily. "I waited, and yer didn't come."

"No, I did not." I said simply.

"I might ask why?" he inquired.

"There was the matter of calming and consoling a very distraught sister my laird, who was promised she could leave at week's end to venture to relatives in France. She was severely disappointed in your decision for us to remain here for the unforeseeable future."

"I see" he said. "And what of yerself then?"

"Me, my laird?"

"Yes, yer anger seems to be more on yer sister's behalf than yer own."

"I was not so, disappointed." I answered. "There is very little in France for me."

"What o' yer relatives?"

"They are distant relatives of my sister's late husband. It was more out of necessity that we were seeking their support. Frank has left us with very little to live off."

"I see. Well ye could do well enough fer yerself here. Mrs Fitz has spoken to me o' yer help in the gardens yer could continue yer work there an' in the kitchen. Marry, some day." He seemed to choke on the word marry.

"And who is it exactly I'll be marrying, my laird? I wouldn't have thought any of the MacKenzie men would be very welcoming of a Sassenach in their home."

"They will do as they're commanded by their laird, they are my men, an' loyal to me."

"Oh just what I always wanted." I said sarcastically. "Someone to be forced into marrying me, dream come true."

He swore in Gaelic.

"Ye ken verra well that's not what I meant. Must ye be so infuriatin'?"

"I don't mean to be, my laird." I said.

"I asked ye to call me by my Christian name, Colum."

"I don't think we know each other well enough for that, my laird, after all, if I'm not allowed to leave because I'm not to be trusted then…" I said with sarcasm.

"Yer and yer sister have secrets, an' as I told her they may be the regular kind o' secrets that pose no threat to me, to leoch, or to the clan but until I know them, ye'll not be goin' anywhere." He shouted stalking towards me. "Now you will present yerself to me here this evenin' or I'll have ye dragged here."

I was shocked, he had never spoken to me with such anger before and I reminded myself again that this was a very dangerous place and time and I had allowed myself to become too comfortable here. I had enjoyed our evenings reading and discussing poetry, I had thought I was building up some measure of trust and friendship. I stood and curtseyed taking my leave of him.

"As you command, my laird." I said sadly. "I will be here this evening."

I walked down the stairs and noticed one of my guards, Rupert waiting for me. I took a few deep breaths and quickly composed myself, I did not want to let anyone see me upset.

"An' what is it ye've done to earn the MacKenzies ire lass?" He asked gaily. "I could hear him hollerin' from down here."

"That, is none of your business." I stated angrily. "I'll be heading to the surgery to help my sister." I stomped off down the corridor not caring who was in my way, bumping into several people.

Claire read through Davie Beaton's book of remedies while I made myself useful by removing various jars and dusting and cleaning shelves. Mrs Fitz had offered to have some of her girls come down and assist us but Claire and I had brushed off her offer, stating it would help keep us busy and keep our minds off our imprisonment here.

"Good lord, some of these are labelled horse dung and the likes" I said disgusted. "What on earth could that be used for?"

"Apparently, it is good for headaches." Claire said scrunching her nose up and tapping a line in Davie Beaton's book.

"Well it's no wonder the man died of a fever, lord knows what he would have taken for that." I said and Claire snorted at my statement.

"Yes, it does seem he had some rather odd ideas." She said. "We need to find a way that we can apply 20th century medicine with what's available here." She added in a whisper so our guards could not over hear.

"Well this shelving is clean enough. Why don't we start going though what's actually useful and what needs to be tossed? Should I start with the horse dung?" I asked her grinning.

"Oh please do." She responded. "Hmm Slaters?"

"Oh Claire I don't think you want too…" It was too late and Claire had already tipped the contents of the jar into her hand. She dropped it to the floor and it smashed while she exclaimed.

"Woodlice. Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ."

I giggled. "I did try to warn you."

We spent the day cleaning the surgery and disposing of jars labelled such as pigeon's blood, ant eggs and powdered human skull. Claire also found several things that would surprisingly be of use, if implemented in the right manner, various herbs and extractions. She promised to teach me all she could using the methods and implements of the 18th century. We saw few patients that day, all minor injuries and Claire instructed me on the best way to prepare poultices, which herbs to use for different injuries, and showed me proper bandaging techniques for various injuries. We were both having a great time as Claire settled into something that was familiar and was able to keep her mind off Frank. By the end of the day we were covered in a layer of dust, but the surgery was clean. We ate a quick dinner down in the surgery, prepared for us and delivered by Mrs Fitz who admonished us for not having eaten lunch that day, claiming we were both too skinny to skip meals.

I washed and changed my dress and ran to present myself to Colum as he had requested. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves before entering, hoping his foul mood had passed.

"Laird MacKenzie." I said, I couldn't help it, I was still rather cross with him.

"Will ye not stop wi' that?" he sighed.

"Perhaps you should have one of your men make me." I said.

"I don't mean fer yer to be here against yer will lass. I only meant that…" he paused. "I enjoy yer company…there is no one here, who has time fer me. Everyone wants me fer this an' that but no one comes to see me."

"But surely your wife…"I began.

"Letitia hah! She has no time fer me. She has Hamish to care fer, and she isn't a very educated woman, not like you." He said looking at me in such a way that I suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"It must be very lonely" I said with sympathy.

"Aye."

"I do enjoy reading to you, Colum." I said relenting. "What will it be tonight then?" I said trying to change his focus.

"Yer choice." He said.

"Very well. Let me see, well we've spent the last week reading various poets of your country, how about time for one of my country men then." I said pickings up a volume of Shakespeare's sonnets.

He closed his eyes and just listened as he had all the previous time, no questions were asked of me. At one point, I thought he had drifted off to sleep and I shut the book and stood quietly to take my leave when he said softly "Do ye think it possible lass?"

"What?" I said startled by his sudden speech.

"Love such as written in these books." He said opening his eyes and looking at me.

"I don't know, I've never been in love to say. My sister, certainly loved her husband and still does, even though they be parted." I said pondering. "I hope it is, surely these writers…I mean the words, the feelings, they must come from somewhere."

"Do ye think it possible you could come to care fer someone, in such a way?" And there it was that undecipherable look was back.

"Maybe…, some day." I said looking at him puzzled. It was such a strange question coming from him. Perhaps he did mean to marry me off to one of his men and was wondering if I could be happy with such a match.

"Hmmm" He seemed to ponder my answer. He shifted his gaze to the floor so I couldn't see his expression anymore. "Ye need not attend me here of an' evenin' if it displeases you. I'm certain, a lass such as yerself has other things to be doin'."

"You did order me to come this morning." I said quietly.

"I ken, I did." He said still looking to the floor. "I mean to release ye from that. Ye dinna need to come if ye dinna want to."

"I told you, I do enjoy it, but thank you, Colum, for making it a request and not a command. I truly didn't attend last night because of my sister." I said hesitatingly.

"Gwyllyn the bard will be performing tomorrow night fer us, in the hall, it would please me if ye would attend, I ken ye would enjoy it."

"I will, thank you, good evening Colum." I turned and left him then, afraid at the almost intimate turn the evenings discussion had taken.

As much as I thought I could live here, and enjoy it, I did not want to be married off to a random Mackenzie, though my thoughts did turn to Jamie thinking it might not be all unpleasant. I resolved myself that I would seek Jamie out in the morning, if only to let him know that we were still here, though with the way the gossip mill ran around this place he may already know.

I returned to our room to find that Claire still reading over Davie Beaton's book.

"Have you not tossed that thing in the fire yet?" I said referring to the book. I began to unlace my dress; I was exhausted from our day's work, and well and truly ready for sleep.

"No." She laughed and set the book down on the table. She came over to help me undress. "I just wanted to make absolute sure, that there was nothing of use in there."

"And, did you find anything?" I asked shrugging out of my heavy skirts and removing the bustle from my bottom.

"Well it seems all the useful things I found in the surgery, were all being used in the wrong manner. I don't think I can say that Davie Beaton was a very good healer."

"Maybe that's part of the reason why Colum is so desperate to keep you here." I said crawling into bed after I had helped Claire with her own dress.

"Mrs Fitz suggested that if I do a good job, handling the healing at the gathering, that it will go a long way with Colum and Dougal." She said hopefully and crawled into bed beside me, the expression on her face showed that her thoughts were no doubt turning again to her husband.

"Claire, I promise you…" I said taking her hand. "You will get back to him."

"What must he think Evie, both of us suddenly disappear without a trace, what if he thinks I've left him for another man?"

"No Claire, don't do this to yourself. I'm sure Frank has every policeman scouring the countryside for you. You will get back to him, we just have to be patient. An opportunity will present itself, I'm sure of it."

Claire nodded but I could see her mind was still on her husband. I gave her a smile and patted the back of our linked hands. I said good night to her and rolled onto my side away from her to leave her to the privacy of her own thoughts.

We spent the next morning down in the surgery removing the rest of the jars of disgusting contents that could be of no possible use to us. There was quite a pile of things to be discarded and Claire thought that we could use our guards help to remove them. I had noticed that after yesterday our guards had begun to spend their time in the kitchen, rather than directly supervising us. Claire commented on it, hoping that we were gaining some measure of trust amongst the highlanders. We found our guards in the kitchen nursing mugs of ale. They had positioned themselves next to the barrel so they could drain them and refill easily whilst still being able to see the door down to the surgery.

"Excuse me gentleman" Claire addressed them. "I could use your help down in the surgery, the discarded medicines need to be disposed of."

"What are ye two drunkards still doin' takin' up space in my kitchen." Mrs Fits exclaimed upon entering the room. "If yer not working here, be gone wi' ye."

"We're just followin' orders, keepin' an eye on these two." Rupert gestured at us with his mug.

"Oh, an' have they been hidin' at the bottom of yer mug fer the past two hours?" Mrs Fitz asked.

There was sudden smash as one of the ladies in the kitchen dropped a glass decanter, shattering all over the floor.

"Oh Shona." Mrs Fitz said kindly wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders and rubbing her back. "Dinna fash yerself over this, go on home now, an' be wi' ye other wee bairns." Seeing that all work had halted in the kitchen and all the women were staring she added. "Carry on workin'" she gestured to them to return to their various tasks.

"Who was that?" Claire asked.

"Is she going to be all right? I asked concerned as the woman left the kitchen. I saw her hands were shaking and she had look on her face like she was quite lost with what to do.

"Colum's chambermaid, she'll be all right, in time. Her boy died last night, wee Lindsey MacNeill." She explained and then crossed herself as did the others in the kitchen including Rupert and Angus.

"Well what happened? Why did no body come and get me?" Claire asked.

"Surely there was something we could have done, at least be of comfort to the family?" I queried. That poor woman no wonder she had looked so lost. How did one cope after the loss of a child?

"Oh Miss, that's verra kind, o' both o' yer. But what ailed poor wee Lindsey, it has no mortal cure." She said sadly.

"He went up to Eaghais Dubh, he did." Angus said.

"I'm sorry, what's that?" I asked them puzzled at his use of gaelic.

"The old ruins of the Benedictine monestary. Folk hereabout call it the Black Kirk." Mrs Fitz clarified.

"You think somehow, the ruins killed him?" Claire asked forgetting the superstition we had met back in Inverness in the forties. No doubt the superstitions would only be worse during these times with most people being uneducated.

"Twas not the ruins that killed him, ye daft woman, twas the demons inside the ruins." Rupert said to Claire as if she were stupid.

"Poor wee soul. He was a sickly boy on his best day, no match for old Nick." Mrs Fitz said crossing herself once again which Rupert and Angus followed.

A boy entered the kitchen informing Claire that the MacKenzie was requesting her presence upstairs. Mrs Fitz introduced him as her nephew and scolded him affectionately ruffling his hair, exclaiming about its unkempt appearance. Claire and I had been through the same treatment with Mrs Fitz a few times regarding our wild dark curls that refused to be tamed. As Claire left with the boy Tammas, she reminded our guards to remove the medicines from the steps of the surgery once more. To my great amusement they waited until Claire had left the kitchen, then refilled their mugs of ale, at my amused snort Rupert and Angus raised the mugs in salute and I broke into giggles. Whilst Claire was gone I went into the surgery and filled a basket with some bandages and salve deciding that I would visit Jamie at the stables and tend to his wound if he would let me. When I informed, my guards about where I was going they broke into one an inane debate, fighting as to who had to accompany and who got to remain in the kitchen waiting for Claire. In the end, I left not waiting for either of them, if they had orders to follow me then they had best work it out themselves.

"Miss Beauchamp, what are ye doin' here?" Jamie asked. He was forking new hay into the stables for the horses but had stopped and looked startled by my appearance.

"I wanted to see you." I said quickly then I blushed at my words, I spied old Alick watching us from one of the yards where he was training a new horse. "I didn't know…that is I wasn't sure if anyone had told you…Claire and I we're still here…obviously you can see that…"I stuttered and then fell silent hoping for god to strike me down then and there.

"Aye, I had heard tell that Colum wouldna let ye go. But then ye weren't in the hall fer dinner. So, I thought maybe ye had left after all." He said kindly smiling at me. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"No, we are to remain here for some time I think, apparently, us Sassenachs aren't to be trusted." I whispered conspiratorly.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "If only someone would o' told me that afore I spilt all my secrets to ye." He laughed.

"Yes its rather a shame isn't it. I suppose you'll just have to live with it."

"Aye" his face suddenly dropped and he looked slightly wary when he asked "Are ye sad then? That ye are to stay after all?"

"No. No Jamie, I'm not sad, in fact I find that I'm rather happy to stay actually" I said staring at him meaningfully. Afraid of the feelings that were welling up inside me, and that perhaps I had said too much, I quickly added. "Well I was going to tend to your wound but I can see Alick is here, and you won't allow me to tend to them now, for whatever reasons of your own. So, I guess I had better be going then."

I turned to leave and as I walked away I heard him say quietly "I'm glad ye didna leave either Sassenach."

Claire and I dressed ourselves up for the evening's promised entertainment, taking extra care with our hair and selecting finer gowns that were of a better quality then the ones we wore day to day. Upon entering the hall, we noticed that the tables had been removed to allow for benches to be set up in rows with Colum, Letitia and Dougal's chairs at the front, all facing a small stool. It seemed the hall was open to all who wanted to attend. It seemed a very merry occasion, as the drinks flowed and people greeted each other warmly. We were presented with a glass of Rhenish each by a servant and were informed it was given with Colum's compliments, we were to have as much of it as we liked, the servant told us. We stood of to the side watching the various people in the room sipping our wine slowly, when we had finished our glasses we decided to have another, without the fear of an interrogation I found that I was quite enjoying the wine and the free feeling it gave me. We were on our third glass each talking quietly when Dougal approached us.

"My brother looks verra well tonight, says it's down to you and yer healin touch Mistress."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Claire said.

"He seems changed man lately miss beauchamp, speaks often o' you and the time ye spend together, now why exactly is that?" He ran his fingers down the side of my arms and I felt chills go down my spine.

I didn't like what he seemed to be implying. "We only read poetry and talk, nothing more."

"Aye indeed so he said. Seems the feral cats we picked up on the road are tryin to pull in their claws."

We were saved from having to continue further with the conversation when Gwyllyn entered the hall and sat himself on the stool provided beginning to lightly pluck the strings and tune his harp.

"If you'll excuse us, I believe we will have a better view from over there." I said and pulled Claire along to the other side of the room. We found and empty bench near to the front and sat ourselves down on it.

Claire POV

The girl Jamie had taken the beating for; Laoghaire I recalled; sat down on the same bench as us. I was in quite a jovial mood due to the wine, and decided that I should introduce us, I never hurt to know more people around the castle.

"Hello, we've not properly been introduced, I'm Claire and this is my sister Evelyn." I introduced.

She nodded and introduced herself as "Laoghaire MacKenzie."

I noticed then that Mr MacTavish had entered the hall and was standing near the entrance talking to some acquaintance. Laoghaire immediately corrected her posture and seemed to be quite taken with him, from the looks she was giving him.

"Cuts quite the fine figure, Mr MacTavish." I indicated to her.

"Aye." She smiled shyly. "But it's not me he fancies."

I decided that perhaps I should help the poor girl out, I was not completely unfamiliar with him having spent quite some time together on a horse, and I thought with my sister's friendship with Jamie, that perhaps she could further the interactions between the two. I saw Evie wave at Jamie and motion for him to come sit with us. He began to make his way over.

"Well men rarely know what's good for them, that's what us women are for." I said to her and scooted up the bench to make room for Jamie next to Laoghaire.

"Oomph, Claire what are you doing?" My sister exclaimed. "You nearly pushed me to the floor." I rolled my eyes at her over exaggeration.

"Just making room for Mr MacTavish." I said innocently to her. "Mr MacTavish." I nodded to him in greeting.

"Laoghaire, Mistress Beauchamp, hello Evie." He said greeting the three of us.

"I was just telling Miss MacKenzie how beautiful she looked tonight." I said to him.

Jamie seemed to not notice her at all and then said quickly "Aye, she bonnie."

I noticed my sister seemed rather quiet. I thought that strange given her friendship with Jamie. Perhaps she was simply waiting for the bard to begin who had now entered the room and placed himself on the stool in front of the room. Gwyllyn began to strum the strings of his harp and began singing his first tune, the room quietened, conversation still took place but at a more hushed volume. I didn't understand a word of it, I believed he was singing in Welsh, but it was such a beautiful tune and I said as much to Jamie.

Trying to bring Miss MacKenzie in on our conversation I asked her "Has Gwyllyn been at the castle long?"

She began to open her mouth to respond when she was cut off by Jamie answering instead.

"Aye, many years. I spent a year at Leoch when I were 16 or so, Gwyllyn was here then. Column pays him well, has too. The Welshman would be welcome at any laird's hearth." He explained.

I was delighted when Laoghaire spoke anyway and directly to Jamie. "I remember when you were he before." She said excitedly.

"Do you?" I encouraged.

"Ye canna been much more than seven or eight at the time." He said to her and then turned to me and added with good humour "I doubt I was much to see, so as to be remembered."

"Well I do remember, though." She said eagerly then hesitatingly added "Ye were so…I mean…do you not remember me from then?

"No. No I dinna think so. Still I wouldna be like to. A young berkie o' sixteen's too taken up wi' his own grand self to remember what he thinks are not but a rabble of snot nosed bairns." He said jokingly.

Laoghaire's expression turned downwards and I elbowed Jamie in the side for his thoughtlessness. I thought I heard my sister giggling from beside me and elbowed her too, for good measure.

"Ow, Claire!" She exclaimed.

Deciding I was getting nowhere with this conversation I let it drop and focused once again on the music. While I could appreciate the beauty, my sister seemed to be completely captivated. The performer was nothing to look at but his voice and instrument were beautiful. I noticed my sister had finished another glass of Rhenish and had indicated for the servant to fill her glass again.

"Colum's rhenish is it?" Jamie asked her peering around me.

"It's very good." She told him. "I've had three, no maybe, four glasses. Would you like some?" She offered him the glass, he took it from her and had a sip.

"Most folks who drink wi' Colum are under the table after the second glass." He said.

"Are you implying, that I'm intoxicated Mr MacTavish?" She flirted with him laughing. I was surprised, not expecting that from her. I needed to remember she was a woman now and no longer a child. Mr MacTavish was incredibly handsome and I suppose I couldn't fault her for liking him.

"I'd be impressed if ye weren't." He flirted back at her smiling

Gwyllyn strummed the final notes of his song and his audience applauded politely, some of the drunker patrons cheered loudly. Dougal stood up from his chair and I noticed he was a little unsteady on his feet, he had an empty glass and I presumed he had been partaking of the Rhenish also.

"I understand from my brother, that we have another little song bird in our midst." He said drunkenly. "Miss Beauchamp, maybe ye'll grant us a song?" he seemed to mock her.

Everyone in the hall turned or began to crane their necks to look at my sister who positively glowed red with embarrassment.

"I don't pretend to be anywhere near the performance we are already enjoying tonight. I wouldn't dishonour the bard by interrupting his performance." Evie said awkwardly trying to back out of the situation.

"Ah lass, I've heard different. Come, I insist." Dougal said, he had walked down the aisle to where we were seated and took Evie by the elbow and pulled her to her feet. I was going to stand to come to her defence, when Jamie beat me too it.

"Surely uncle, if the lass doesna want to…" he said. When Jamie's clearly inebriated uncle looked ready to strike him over his interference Evie intervened to stop the situation from escalating. She wrenched her arm free of Dougal's grip and indicated that she would sing. She marched up to the front of the room where the bard was sitting and spoke to him quietly. Gwyllyn nodded to her and she turned to face the room.

"This is an old Scottish song that has recently been put to paper by Robert Burns. I only hope, I can do it justice." She said.

Gwllyn began to strum his harp again and I realised Evie must have asked him to accompany her. Evie closed her eyes and then began to sing.

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And auld lang syne.

Chorus:

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne,

And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp!  
And surely I'll be mine!  
And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne

We twa hae run about the braes  
And pu'd the gowans fine;  
But we've wander'd mony a weary foot  
Sin auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne

We twa hae paidl'd i' the burn,  
Frae mornin' sun till dine;  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
Sin auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne

And there's a hand, my trusty fiere!  
And gie's a hand o' thine!  
And we'll tak a right guid willy waught,  
For auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne

I was astonished by the quality and richness of her voice, I had no idea she could sing so well. I knew she had spent time in a boarding school as a child and had learnt to play piano and study music and poetry, but I had never heard it before. There was such depth and feeling in her voice and the accompaniment from Gwyllyn on the harp only enhanced the performance. I gazed around the room to see how others had liked her performance and found Jamie staring completely enthralled at her.

When the song came to a close and the final strum of the harp drifted away there was silence in the hall for a few moments. I then heard the loud scrapping of a chair and I noticed Colum had got to his feet. He began to applaud and the rest of the audience began to show their appreciation too with loud applause and whoops and hollers. Dougal looked quite put out as I expected he thought to embarrass her. Evie curtsied politely and left the stage, coming back to sit next to me she grasped my hand tightly and I noticed it was shaking.

"That was incredible, Darling." I said to her. "I really had no idea." I said in wonder. She blushed prettily at my remark.

"That was the single most embarrassing moment of my life." She said.

"No" I disagreed. "You should be proud of yourself, I know I am." I placed my arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Claire." She said smiling at me.

"That was a truly beautiful, wondrous thing Sassenach." Jamie said to her and I noticed Laoghaire looked quite crestfallen. "I am glad to have seen it, I'm only sorry it weren't by yer own choice."

"Thank you, Jamie." She said blushing madly. I definitely think she has a crush on this man.

Everyone had taken their seats again and Gwyllyn had pulled out a small flute to play, as he began, Jamie again spoke to Evie.

"This dressin's been chaffin' me fer days, would ye mind helping me wi' it? He asked her. Sensing that he wanted to speak alone with Evie I didn't offer my services as healer, and I knew she could handle it.

"Now?" She said to him.

"Well…" He said.

"Well perhaps Claire should be having a look if its bothering you, there might be something wrong." Evie spoke oblivious. Jamie looked uncomfortable at this suggestion and I decided I should help him out.

"I'm sure you are more than capable of attending to Mr MacTavish's shoulder Evie. I've seen your work in the surgery and you are learning quickly. I'll come down in a few minutes and have a look if your concerned." I didn't want to leave them alone for too long, Evie had to be sensible and know that this crush of hers could go no further than simple flirtation, eventually we would be released from castle leoch and would be returning to inverness, then the stones and home. I made a mental note to talk to her later, to see how far this friendship of hers went with Jamie. He was quite guarded in letting his emotions show but I felt certain he had feelings for my sister. What I didn't know was what her feelings were for him. It was clear she liked him, and he was a very attractive man but beyond that?

"Oh, well yes alright." Evie said and stood from her seat. Jamie drained the last of the glass of Rhenish and handed it to Laoghaire without even looking at her.

"Take that back will ye lass?" he said and followed Evie. If Laoghaire looked upset at the attention Jamie was giving Evie before, it was nothing compared to the expression on her face as she stared at Jamie's back as he left the room. She then seemed to come to some kind of decision as her expression took on a hardened, determined one. She turned back to the bard's performance playing with Jamie's glass in her hand a small smirk playing on her lips.

EVIE POV

"All right, let's have a look at that shoulder then." I said once we were down in the surgery.

"Ah, I dinna need yer help." He admitted. "I just thought I should escort you from the hall. Ye looked mighty uncomfortable wi' all the attention. And I think ye drank entirely too much o' Colum's good rhenish, ye ken he has it strong, helps wi' the pain."

"No, I didn't know that." I said. "Well it certainly gave me the courage I needed, to sing in front of everyone, but thank you Jamie. I suppose I did overindulge slightly." I laughed and leaned my unsteady form against the work bench. "I should have known though, I imagine if I was really uncomfortable you would have torn the bandages off yourself."

"Are ye kiddin'?" He laughed with me. "I was afraid I'd get my arse skellped if I touched it."

"Too right." I said waggling my finger at him. "I'm the apprentice healer. I'm in charge." I said stupidly, what was I thinking drinking all that wine?

"Never doubted it fer a moment." He said amused.

"Really though, if it's been bothering you, you could have let me take it off on one of the days I visited you in the stables." I said.

"Nah I couldna do that before Alick." He said.

"Can I ask? I mean…is it the scars? You don't want Alick to know you've been flogged?" I asked him.

"Nah, auld Alick knows I've been flogged, but he's not seen it." He said coming over to rest against the bench beside me. "To know something like that, well, it's not the same as seeing it before yer own eyes. Well…it's a bit personal…maybe, is what I mean. I think if Alick were to see the scars he couldna see me without thinkin' o' my back."

"You don't mind me seeing your back?" I asked him.

"I don't." He replied. "Ye seem to have a knack fer lettin' me know ye feel sorry fer it without making me feel pitiful about it."

I smiled at him in response and a comfortable silence fell between us. We simply stared at one another and then seeming to realise the situation was turning awkward Jamie spoke.

"Anyway…I should be goin'"

"Wait." I said finally gaining courage enough to talk. He stopped and turned to face me from the doorway. "Let me have a look at that for you." I walked over to him and realised that I was going to have to help him or ask him to get undressed. In the stables where he was working, he wore nothing but a shirt and kilt, I could tend his shoulder easily. I began to clumsily unknot his cravat and then un button his shirt, my face felt like it was on fire from blushing. I was determined to not look at his face and remain professional.

"Hmmm its scabbed over nicely. There's no drainage." I sensed he was looking at me and I nervously looked up at him and realised how close our faces were. He seemed to realise it too and I couldn't help but noticed that his gaze had flicked to my lips. I noticed that the distance between our faces seemed to be disappearing and just as our lips were about to touch there was a bang as the door to the surgery opened and I stepped back quickly and cleared my throat "You can um… take that bandage off in a few days."

He smirked at me and said "As you say."

"Good night, Mr MacTavish." I said as Claire appeared down the stairs. He smiled again.

"Good night, Miss Beauchamp." He said and turned and walked up the stairs nodding to Claire.

I let out a breath as I stared after him, I remembered that Claire was her and turned to find her looking at me.

"Evie…" She warned.

"I know Claire, alright. Nothing happened. Nothing can ever happen." I reminded myself. "I'll see you back in our room?" I asked and I walked off not wanting to have any further conversation that night. I touched my lips and smiled, we had almost kissed. I realised how far my feelings for Jamie had developed and realised that I had allowed myself to become too involved. While our departure may have been delayed for now, it could come at any moment that Dougal and Colum would come to realise we were no harm to anyone, and we would be allowed to leave. If I allowed this to continue, let my feelings run their natural course, what would I do when the time came to leave? My heart torn in two between returning home with my sister, who was almost like a mother to me and Jamie, well I didn't exactly know what Jamie was but I imagined it was a complication I could do without for now.

In the morning, after breakfast, Claire joined Geilis Duncan in the gardens to gather more herbs and things. I declined to join them, as I still did not like the woman whom Claire seemed determined to make her friend. I sat around in the surgery, in case of any patients and read one of the novels Colum had lent me. It was quite some time before I heard Claire talking to Angus near the top of the stairs. I climbed the staircase and found Claire seated on a bench near the door.

"Claire, what are you doing?" I asked. "Your basket is empty. Where have you been all this time?"

"You remember Mrs Fitz nephew Tammas?" She said. "We'll he's come down with the same illness that killed the other boy. Father Bain is there now trying to perform an exorcism, they think he is possessed. I'm sure that Mrs Fitz will allow me to examine him properly when he is finished. I believe he has some form of poisoning, but without knowing anything else I could possibly kill him if I use the wrong remedy, rather than save him and there may be nothing I can do at all with the limited resources we have."

"Poor Mrs Fitz." I said and sat down beside Claire. There was a sudden giggling coming from the hallway next to us and I turned to see Laoghaire dragging a young man by the hand into an alcove for what I assumed was a private rendezvous. I realised suddenly that the man she was pulling along was Jamie and he didn't seem to mind what she was doing at all. She pulled him down to her height and they began kissing and caressing each other. I was too shocked to look away and my heart sunk into my stomach and it suddenly ached. I felt sick and noticed my eyes had begun to tear up. Claire had noticed the couple too but quickly looked away when Jamie looked up from Laoghaire and noticed us there. He looked at me guiltily and pulled Laoghaire off to somewhere else, no doubt somewhere more private where they could continue their embrace.

"Good, verra good. You ken how to obey a man's orders for once." Angus said appearing behind us. I stood up and wiped my eyes quickly.

"I think I'll go for a walk, get some air." I said, I needed to clear my head.

"What is it wi' you two and yer need to walk all the time?" Angus said. "We'll I've already accompanied yer sister to the village an' back, it's that lazy fat bastards turn." He said indicating Rupert. "Hey you… the lass wants to go fer a walk."

I didn't wait for Rupert to come and I walked off out of the castle, I wandered about aimlessly lost in my own thoughts. I then noticed that I was headed in the direction of the stables. As Jamie was no doubt still occupied with Laoghaire, there would be no chance of my running into him. I thought to seek the company of the horses I had come to know.

Alick noticed my arrival and said "Ah lass, Jamie's not here just now."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact" I said harshly. "I'm sorry Alick." I apologised, he didn't deserve my moodiness. "I only came to see the horses."

"Well I'm sure they'll be glad o' the company." He said kindly and left me alone to my thoughts. I went into the stall of the horse Jamie had been taming the first day I had come to visit him. She was used to the touch of humans now and my presence and she turned to greet me nudging my hand looking for the treat I usually brought.

"I'm sorry Snow." I said. "I've nothing for you today."

I spent time simply brushing her down and talking to her, telling her of my feelings for Jamie, and our almost kiss, the pain I experienced when I saw him kissing Laoghaire.

"Ah they ken us like no other." Alick said coming up behind. "Ye speak to the horses as we do, tellin' them all yer secrets. I couldna help but over hear and I thought to tell ye that Jamie's on his way up here now, and if ye be wantin' to avoid him, ye best be gettin' on now."

I looked aghast that he had heard everything I said.

"Never mind what I heard lass, I'll naught be tellin' anyone. I ken it weren't meant fer my ears" He said. "The lad's thick headed if ye ask me." He said kindly.

"Thank you Alick." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I ran off as I saw Jamie enter the stables, he looked like he was going to come after me when he was stopped by Alick, no doubt being chastised about not working again.

I was reprimanded by Rupert as I headed back into the castle who apparently had been searching for me for quite some time. I headed back down into the surgery and spent the day there with Claire tending wounds and grinding herbs.

At dinner, we were seated opposite of Jamie and Murtagh. I was determined to ignore Jamie and not speak to him for any reason. He tried to get my attention subtlety by placing his foot on mine and pressing lightly, I pushed his foot away and wouldn't look at him. Murtagh seemed to sense something was amiss as he kept looking between the two of us.

"Your lip looks a little swollen Jamie." Claire teased him. "Did you get thumped by a horse?"

"Aye." He said. "Swung its head when I wasna looking."

"That's too bad those fillies can be dangerous." She continued.

"If you'll excuse me." I said suddenly standing. "I seem to have lost my appetite." I left the hall as quickly as I could. I returned to the surgery and began the process of grinding herbs again. I heard someone come down the stairs and turned to find Jamie standing there.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr MacTavish?" I said.

"Evelyn…" He began.

"Only I've got a lot of work to be getting on with, supplies for the gathering, I know you'll understand." I said quickly interrupting him, I couldn't bear to hear his explanation or talk of his happiness with Laoghaire.

"Evie…" He tried again but I couldn't look at him. "Right…Well I dinna want to bother ye, and I can see yer busy." He said and left the surgery when I wouldn't respond to his prompts.

The next day I spent alone in the surgery again, Claire was spending the day with Geillis Duncan in her home, she was escorted by Dougal near breakfast and did not return until near dinner. She was accompanied by Jamie this time and began to hastily prepare a decoction of some sort.

"Claire? What are you doing? You've been gone all day." I asked her.

"I figured out with Mr MacTavish's help what's wrong with Tammas, he was poisoned. He ate Lily of the Valley. A decoction of belladonna should counteract the poison. But we must hurry. Will you help me?'

"Of course," I answered and hastily began grabbing other ingredients she needed to prepare the decoction. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Evie, he will die if we do nothing." We worked quickly and I barely noticed that Jamie hadn't left surgery.

"I'll accompany ye, it's not safe fer women to be travellin' alone, at this time." He added as we grabbed our cloaks. We chose horses and hastily rode to the village. Jamie stayed outside with the horses as he went into the house.

"Ah lass, is so good of ye to come. The poor bairns near gone." Mrs Fitz said when we were shown into the room.

"Satan has claimed his body. Father Bain can only hope to save his immortal soul." Mrs Fitz sister said with tears running down her face clutching tightly onto one of her other children.

"I think I can save his life." Claire said to her. "I think Lindsay and Tammas ate this," she said pulling out the leaf, "this is lily of the valley, but it looks exactly the same as wood garlic, but this…"

"It's poisonous, Mrs Fitz. Claire worked it all out. We've made something to counteract the poison. Please let her help him." I begged.

"We have to move quickly." Claire said to them.

"What blasphemy is this?" asked a man dressed in priests robe and I could only assume that this was Father Bain.

"Father, I mean no blasphemy. I simply.." Claire started but was interrupted.

"I am the Lord's deciple!" He commanded blocking our entrance to the room. "You are not ordained to drive away the demon.

"It's not a demon!" I said to him. "He's been poisioned by something he ate, if you'll just listen…"

He interrupted me. "Leave this house this instant!" he yelled pompously.

"The boy's problem is poison, not a demon!" Claire tried again. "If you don't let me tend to him, he will die."

"Let her pass father." Mrs Fitz said.

"I'll not be ordered about by a woman. This boy is a slave to Satan, and must be purged or have his soul doomed to eternal damnation." He lectured.

"This, is my sister's house, and my father's before that. "Mrs Fitz said staring Father Bain down "and we'll decide what is done under its roof." Father Bain looked bewildered at someone questioning his rule. Turning to us Mrs Fitz said "Tend the boy."

Claire approached Tammas but Father Bain grabbed her by the arm and said "I smell the vapours of hell on you." She gave him a glare and pulled Tammas an tipped the decoction down his throat. We waited for something, anything to happen. I grabbed Mrs Fitz hand ready to give her my support should the worst happen. There was a groan from the bed as Tammas opened his eyes and came back to consciousness.

"Mama" he croaked and she ran over to him.

"Oh, my boy!" She exclaimed. "Father, he's come back to me it's a miracle."

Mrs Fitz smiled and hugged me. "Thank the heavens." She prayed. "God bless you, Mistress." She said to Claire.

Father Bain collected his hat and cloak and turned to us and said "Satan may like to make a fool of God, but God will have the last word. I promise you that." He emphasised and pulled open the door and left.

Later we were helping Jamie brush down the horses we had used.

"I truly believe Father Bain would rather that boy died than Claire save him." I spoke my first words to him since witnessing his kiss with Laoghaire.

"Aye. I don't doubt that. A man's beliefs are how he makes sense of his life, and if ye take that away, what do ye have left?" he stated. "Is it so verra different where ye come from?"

"In that regard, I suppose not." Claire said.

"But people are at least willing to consider opinions that are not their own. Perhaps he would have listened if it were a man proposing the cure?" I said.

"Tis true Father Bain is not fond o' women." Jamie said.

"Geillis said he thinks all women are born temptresses who should be beaten daily." Claire explained.

"How delightful." I said sarcastically.

"Well if it will make you feel any better Mrs Fitz now calls you Calach Me Neiver's. The miracle workers." He translated the gaelic at our puzzled looks.

"Good Lord." Claire said.

"The title should really be reserved for Claire. I did nothing." I said.

"At the very least I hope I've earned some measure of trust from Colum." Claire said leaning against the water trough.

"Aye. He's taking credit fer bringing you on as healer." He said to Claire. "I doubt, he'll want to see you leave anytime soon" Jamie said looking at me.

"I'll never get out of here." Claire sighed sadly, I placed my arm around her and escorted her back to our room. Gwyllyn was to perform again that night and we almost decided to stay in our room, but eventually Claire insisted we go, wanting the oblivion that Colum's rhenish provided.

When we entered the room, all activity and conversation stopped as people stared at us. Claire grasped my hand tightly and we wandered to the back of the room obscuring us from view by a stone column. Jamie came over to us and pulled me by the hand.

"Over here." He said. "You dinna see me waving. Nearly re-injured my arm." He pulled us through the crowded benches to where he and Murtagh were sitting. " Stay low an' quiet, or they're likely to stone us." We sat down and listened to Gwyllyn's song. "Now this one," he whispered, "is about a man out late, on a fairy hill on the eve of Samhain, who hears the sound o' a woman singing sad and plaintive, from the very rocks o' the hill."

Claire and I turned to look at each other and she reached out a grasped my hand tightly.

"I am a woman o' Balnain." He continued to translate the song. "The folk have stolen me over again, the stones seemed to say. I stood upon the hill, and the wind did rise, and the sound o' thunder rolled across the land. I placed my hands upon the tallest stone, and travelled to a far, distant land, where I lived for a time among strangers, who became lovers and friends."

I could barely believe what Jamie was saying, it was and old folk song madness to take as fact but half of what the song what describing had actually happened to me. I concentrated on Claire's hand in mine afraid else I interrupt the song.

"But one day, I saw the moon come out and the wind rose once more. So, I touched the stones and travelled back to my own land and took up again with the man I left behind." The crowd broke into applause as the song finished but I couldn't move or speak.

"She came back through the stones?" Claire asked Jamie desperately.

"Aye, she did." Jamie said. "They always do."

I turned to Claire and smiled, this was what we had been waiting for. It was almost confirmation that this had happened to others before and that our answers for returning home was to get back to the stones. I could see she was thinking of the same thing as she had happy tears in her eyes. We may not be able to gain the trust we needed to leave Leoch anytime soon but I knew Claire couldn't wait, somehow, we needed to escape Castle Leoch.

JAMMFJAMMFJAMMFJAMMFJAMMFJAMMF

Ok guys sorry for the delay in the update. Thank you to all my fav's, followers and reviewers. I decided I would do a whole episode update. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I have been playing around with it for days and I just don't think it's going to get any better. Can I ask that you include in your reviews whether u prefer shorter chaps and faster updates or longer chaps and slower updates.

Thanks guys, love ClaireEMFraser


End file.
